Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet
by BandNloveschalupas
Summary: Currently being re-written! HarryXOC, DracoXOC. A humorous and shocking retelling of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, with new characters and new romance!
1. Wake Up, Damn It!

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to us, belongs to the wicked awesome J.K. Rowling. Only story and self-inserts belongs to Blaise and Nicole aka BandNloveschalupas.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Wake Up, Damn It!**_

"Wake up, Harry, wake up!" shouted Gryffindor's only insane and random girl, Blaise Arita. Her and Harry slept over at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley's, because today's the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Blaise has been looking forward for this event forever, but Harry Potter, the boy she loved since their second year, has no clue where they were going.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" said Blaise again, pulling Harry's blanket off him.

"Wha...?" Harry panicked. He just had a dream about Voldemort. The same dream he had all summer.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Blaise. "You don't look so great."

"Just a bad dream," said Harry. "Don't worry about it."

"Stop yelling, Blaise," mumbled Ron's voice. "Sheesh, the whole house will cave in if you keep shouting like that."

"Like what?!" yelled Blaise purposely. "Like this?! Oh--well, you gotta wake up anyway!" she continued to yell. "Your mother has breakfast for you downstairs! So don't go back to sleep!"

"Blaise, you sure are happy today." Hermione stood at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "_Unusually_ happy, that is."

"Why wouldn't I be happy," said Blaise, "on a day like this? C'mon, guys!" She pulled off Ron's blanked and dumped it on the floor. Ron shivered. He hated how Blaise could be so hyper, and so odd. But she was cute.

Later that morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley walked out of the house with a few bags.

"Where are we going?" whispered Harry to Ron. Blaise overheard, but she didn't bother to answer.

"Dunno," replied Ron. Then he called out, "Hey, Dad! Where are we going?"

"You'll see," called back Mr. Weasley. "C'mon, hurry up."

"Blaise, where are we going?" asked Ron, looking hopeful at the girl walking next to Harry.

"You'll see," said Blaise, grinning. "Today is going to be the most awesome-ness day ever!"

"Awesome-ness isn't a word," said Hermione.

"Yes, it is. It's the most awesome-ness word, too."

Harry chuckled. He loved Blaise since last year. She was right there with him. It was kind of hard to tell if she liked him back, so he's afraid to tell her how he felt.

"Hey, Harry." Blaise's voice quickly interrupted his thoughts. "You're awfully quiet. Is it because of the dream you had?"

"I think," he replied.

"Harry - "

"Arthur!" an unfamiliar voice cut off Blaise.

"Ah, this is Amos Diggory, everyone," announced Mr. Weasley. And suddenly, Cedric Diggory jumped off a tree and landed right on his feet.

"And this young man must be Cedric," said Mr. Weasley. "Am I correct?"

"Hi, Cedric!" said Blaise, and Cedric hugged her right away.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, smiling.

Blaise felt herself blush a bit. The twins, Harry, and Ron looked at them with jealousy. The old men were already ahead of them, and Hermione and Ginny had to rush the boys and Blaise.

"How was your summer?" asked Cedric, walking between Blaise and Harry, so jealousy was shown in his green eyes. "Fine," answered Blaise, not wanting to talk about home. "And yours?"

"Great," said Cedric. "I can't wait for today, though."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward for today, too." She looked troubled, and Harry and George noticed. They and Neville Longbottom were the only people Blaise told about her family. Actually, she never really met her parents. Her mother, who was a witch, died after giving birth, and because of that her Muggle father committed suicide. Luckily, Neville's grandmother adopted her, and she became close to Neville. Neville wasn't her only best friend, though.

Finally, they all made it to a top of a hill. The fresh, early morning air made Blaise relaxed a bit as she quickly breathed it in and out. The sun was barely coming out, and the sky was clear except for a few stars here and there. The only strange thing about this hill was that a old plain boot just sat in the middle of everybody. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory got on their knees and held onto the boot.

"What's with the boot?" asked Harry as everyone kneeled down and touched the boot.

"It's not just any ol' boot," said Fred.

"It's a portkey," said George.

"What's a portkey?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Ready?" said Mr. Diggory. "One...Two..."

"Harry, grab on!" said Mr. Weasley, and Harry quickly grabbed on the portkey.

"Three!"

It was a very weird feeling, being transported from one place to another. Everything was turning and turning and turning and turning and swirling and swirling and swirling and swirling and turning...

"Okay, kids, let go!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

"What?!" said Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise at the same time.

"Let go!"

And they all did, yelling and falling, till finally they landed quite hard on the ground. Blaise was the first one to get up, but she stumbled and fell on top of Harry.

"Ow!" they both said. Blaise quickly got off, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, feeling like she was going to lose her balance again.

"It's okay," said Harry, blushing a bit himself.

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric walked down from thin air as if they've been traveling by portkeys all their lives. As everyone started on their way again, Cedric stretched out a hand for

Harry. Harry hesitated, then he took his hand and Cedric helped him up. "Thanks."

As they moved closer to their destination, they heard music, and lots of people cheering. A person flew right passed them on his broom. Then...there were lots of tents, many people speaking in different varieties of languages, colorful-dressed jugglers juggling fireballs and colorful objects in mid air, house elves riding on camels, people dressed as their favorite Quidditch players and rode on brooms, and many trollies selling candy and wonderful-looking items. Harry stared in awe, especially Blaise.

"This is so awesome!" she yelled, but she was barely heard over the loud Irish music. "The Quidditch World Cup! Whooo!" "

"We'll be going, Aurthur," said Mr. Diggory, and shook hands with him. "Come along, Cedric!" Cedric quickly hugged Blaise and followed his father.

"See you later, Cedric!" Fred and George said together. They wandered through huge crowds a little further more and stopped in front of a rather small tent.

"Ah," said Mr. Weasley. "Here we are!" He opened the tent flap, letting Fred and George go in first, the Ron, Ginny, Hermione, then Mr. Weasley, leaving Harry and Blasie go in the tent last.

Inside was huge! There was a kitchen, a dinning room, bunk beds, and a fire place...It seems this tent has it all.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen," said Mr. Weasley. "We're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron," said Fred and George together, putting their feet on the table.

"Feet off the table," said Mr. Weasley.

"Feet off the table!" said the twins, putting their feet on the floor then back on the table. Harry smiled, looking round the tent in amazement.

"I love magic," he said quietly.

"Me too," said Blaise, taking a couple of steps, then tripped on the carpet. Right before she hit the floor, Harry caught her, and held her tight.

"Blaise, are you all right?" he asked.

"I think," replied Blaise, holding onto Harry, afraid that she'll still fall. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime," said Harry, feeling his stomach doing back flips. Blaise blushed. She never saw Harry this close before.

"Get a room, you love birds," teased Fred, tossing a pillow at Harry. Harry and Blaise quickly let go of each other, blushing red in the face. Then Blaise threw the pillow back at Fred.

"I'd reckon they not get a room," muttered George, clearly glowing with jealousy.

"What was that, George?" said Fred. "Have you fallen for Blaise?"

"No! Shut up!"

The Weasleys, Harry, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione walked their way to the Quidditch stadium. Their seats were in the Box, the top best seats. There were thousands of people, lights flashed across both the stadium and the sky. A person pushing a cart was selling interesting things. Ron bought a living miniature figure of the Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, Victor Krum, and special binoculars to watch the game - with a pause button, rewind button, and even slow motion - called omnioculars. Harry got the same omnioculars and a miniature Victor Krum for Blaise. Blaise bought a miniature Irish Quidditch player for Harry. They all got their hats and flags and faces painted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their faces painted the colors of the Bulgarian team, the Weasley twins and Ginny got theirs painted the Irish colors, and Blaise oddly did a mixture of both of the teams colors--her face was painted the colors of the Bulgarians, and her hat and flag represented the Irish.

Finally, they made it to the Box, finding Cornelius Fudge sitting in one of the seats in the corner. He greeted Mr. Weasley. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione sat in the fist row. Fred and George sat by each other, Harry sat next to George, Blaise sat next to Harry, Ron sat next to Blaise, Hermione sat by Ron, and Ginny sat next to Hermione, leaving Mr. Weasley by Ginny and Fudge next to Mr. Weasley. (What a mouthful).

Harry looked around and saw in another row a house elf that looked liked the girl version of Dobby was sitting in a seat, as if she was saving the whole row for someone. Blaise placed her hand on top of Harry's hand. Harry turned his head, blushing again, and saw how excited Blaise looked. She looked at Harry, a bright smile on her face. Harry had to smile back.

"I'm glad you're here with me," said Blaise. Harry couldn't take it. He leaned in so his face was inches from Blaise, but right before their lips met, he unfortunately saw a familiar person.

"Harry...?" Blaise slowly drew back and looked where Harry was staring at. "Oh, great..." she mumbled to herself. It was no other than Draco Malfoy. And his father, Lucius, and mother, Narcissa. Nicole Yasha was with them, too. Blaise almost waved, but she stopped herself. Her and Nicole had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They both met on the Hogwarts Express, and they made friends with Cedric and some other people. When the Sorting Hate sorted Blaise in Gryffindor and Nicole in Slytherin, it became harder for them to stay friends, since Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. So they've been secret best friends. Even Cedric kept their secret, even though he thought they were cute oddballs. Fred and George knew their secret from the beginning, of course, but they never told a single soul.

"What are they doing here?" said George.

"Dunno," said Fred, waving at Nicole. "But things should get really interesting."

* * *

Nicole leaned back against the wall behind her lazily, looking on at Draco exchanging insults with the Gryffs. She didn't say anything, Blaise would be mad if she said anything to them later. So she just sneered at them and laughed at the things Draco said, like the Slytherin she is. She didn't really care about it though.

She saw Lucius pull on his son's arm roughly to let him know they were going to their seats and narrowed her eyes at him. He treated Draco like crap. She flopped her magically straightened thick brown hair over her shoulder and pushed herself off the wall. She sneered at Ron Weasley's glare and followed after Draco.

Nicole strode up beside him and kept quiet, Slytherins don't usually talk to each other. At least, most Slytherins don't. Draco enjoyed the silence while he could, because he knew as soon as they were out of the Gryffindor's sight...

"Ooh! Draco! We're at the Quidditch World Cup!!" came a squeal from his side. Draco sighed, he knew the blissful silence wouldn't last long.

"Aren't you excited, Draco? You get to see the game, and I see the players! Quidditch players, man!" She was hopping now, he wondered how long her glasses would hold on. "...All the sexy Irish players! Irish team rules!" _That _caught his attention.

"Are you crazy!" he said, incredulously, "Bulgaria's going to destroy Ireland!" Nicole rolled her eyes, nobody messes with Draco's Bulgarian ream. She sighed.

"I know that, I'm as big a fan of Bulgaria as you are. They're just so...unattractive!" She shuddered, thinking of the big, broad, manly, men.

This time it was Draco's turn to sigh.

"Is that all you think about?"

"...maybe..."

They got to their seats, Draco's dad wasn't there yet. Draco relaxed, everything is better when he's not around. He looked to his side at his best friend and his eyes softened, though the scowl was still there. She was always so excited, even for the littlest things. Her happiness was catching, and Draco felt the sides of his mouth tug up a bit.

"Draco! Look! They're coming out!"

He fixed his eyes on the field, laughing when she jumped up excitedly pointing at the giant leprechaun. He was honestly having fun, laughing with Nicole over the stupid things.

* * *

The leprechaun danced as gold fell from the sky. Everyone in the stands stretched their hands out, grabbing the gold. Ron was like a maniac, catching as many gold coins as he can.

"I'm rich! Whoo!" he yelled.

"I'm gonna buy chocolate with this gold!!" Blaise shouted, snatching the coins. "Hey, Ron, look over there!"

"What?" Ron looked where she was pointing, and then Blaise grabbed a few gold pieces from Ron's arms.

"Muahaha!" Blaise laughed foolishly. Harry had to laugh along. Even if the Malfoys were here, he felt at east being next to Blaise, and with his friends. There was no knowing when evil would strike again.

* * *

Authors Note: Hi! This is Nicole, and you just read the first chapter of me and Blaise's first collaboration, Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet. Catchy name, eh? I thought of it meself! (not really...). Now usually, I don't like self-inserts, but this was too hard to resist writing! Me and Blaise have worked really hard on it, so review please!


	2. The Freakin' Dark Mark

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to us, belongs to the wicked awesome J.K. Rowling. Freakin' awesome self-inserts and story belongs to us. :P

**B's Quick A/N: **Jody, an OC that will appear in this chapter, is pronounced _Joe-dee_. Got it? Oh, and the other OC, Derik - I'm spelling Derek with the 'i' 'cause I think it looks cooler. :P Beware of flashbacks!!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The Freakin' Dark Mark**_

People cheered, screamed, waved their flags as the game continued for what seemed to be several hours. Blaise was probably the first one to find that the gold disappeared after a while. Ron didn't notice, of course, because 1) He was paying attention to the Quidditch game, and 2) veelas, beautiful creatures/humans especially caught his attention. Well--mostly all the gentlemen's attention. Veelas had this peculiar charm to hypnotize or blind men by their beauty. It was kind of annoying, really, having the guys stare at gorgeous women. Ron was the most hypnotized. He was practically drooling.

"Ron," said Blaise. "Hey, Ronald! Dammit, Ron." She waved a hand over the red-head's freckled face. Then she looked at Harry. His glasses were starting to cover up by fog. "Harry..." she said in a ghostly, echoed voice. "Harry James Potter!" She sighed. She looked over at Nicole and Draco. Nicole was trying to get Draco to snap out of it. Finally, the veelas stopped showing off and the men looked a bit confused.

"Jeez," muttered Blaise, taking Harry's glasses and cleaned the lens with her shirt, and then she put his glasses back on him, noticing that he was blushing red. "I called your name two times and all you did was drool over them veelas."

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Harry. "I didn't mean to."

Blaise laughed. "I'm just kidding, Harry. Though, I did call your name. But it's okay."

Harry's heart throbbed.

"Why you're so tense?" Blaise asked.

"You're beautiful," Harry blurted out. Blaise blushed.

"Really, Harry? Oh - look, Bulgaria's scored another point!"

Harry sighed quietly, and put his attention to the game again.

Fred and George danced around the fire place in the tent, making Irish music of their own. Blaise danced along, of course, singing random songs, even one in Japanese.

"Krum, he's a legend!" announced Ron, and the twins danced around him, flapping their arms ad if they can fly.

"Krum! Krum!" they kept chanting.

"Victor is not a player," continued Ron, "he's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron," said Ginny, patting her brother on the back.

"Victor, I love you!" sang Fred.

"Victor, I do!" sang George as Ron glared at them.

Then Blaise and Harry joined in. "Where ever we are, my heart beats only for you!!"

There was a loud bang that was heard from outside.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on," said Fred as he threw a pillow at George. It became a pillow fight till Mr. Weasley came in the tent.

"Stop, stop it," he said. "It's not the Irish. We have to leave immediately."

Ron checked his pockets for the gold he caught earlier, but they weren't there. "Bloody hell," he muttered, and he, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny ran out of the tent. And the second they did, they wished they never came out of their cozy tent.

A lot of tents were on fire, people screamed and ran, figures in black, long cloaks with masked faces jinxed everything in sight with their wands, and dead people floated over the flaming tents.

"Harry!" Blaise grabbed Harry's hand and followed Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to the woods. Blaise wondered if Nicole was all right. _Of course she's all right!_ she kept thinking to herself as they drew closer to the woods. _She's always all right. I mean - she's Nicole!_

* * *

Nicole's nose itched, badly. She wanted to scratch it, but knew she couldn't. Now with the mask blocking the way. Draco was pulling her through the crowds of screaming people. He was masked too. They weren't really Death Eaters, they were still in training, but the Dark Lord had wanted them there. To prepare them, he had said, to give them "experience."

Nicole and Draco, of course, had no say in this. Their dads were the ones forcing them to be death eaters, they weren't apprentices of their own free will. Their mom's would flip!

"Draco, look!" She pointed up in the sky as a flurry of green sparks shot up in the air and took the shape of a skull with a snake constantly sliding in and out. The Dark Mark.

Draco gripped tighter on Nicole's arm. This was getting serious. They didn't usually throw up the Mark unless they were killing people, and Lucius and Nicole's Dad wouldn't have let them came if there was going to be murder.

* * *

"What is that?" Harry stared at out at the sky, green sparks of the shape of a skull and a snake going around it.

Even in the woods, they weren't safe. Blaise tired to think of some things to block out the sounds of people screaming, dieing. She became worried for Cedric and Nicole.

"The Dark Mark," Hermione gasped. "The Dark Lord's mark."

Blaise looked at the dark sky, and shivered. Memories she always wanted to forget suddenly flashed through her head. Everything's fine when those memories are in the back of her head, forgotten for long periods of time. Every upsetting memory make her extremely lonely and terribly afraid.

"...She'll be fine..." a voice faintly reached her ears. "Everything will be all right. Don't worry." Then she felt warm arms wrapped around her, and tears dripping down from her eyes. She didn't look up to see who was holding her comfortably. Hell, she doesn't even know long she's been drowning in her flashbacks.

"Blaise, are you okay?" It was Harry's voice, and she felt his cold hands holding her face. She made an effort to look straight into his green eyes. "Blaise?"

Blaise nodded, then she saw George holding her in his arms, and Mr. Weasley and Fudge arguing about the Dark Mark. She saw Fred and Ginny were all right. What bothered her a bit was that she could still faintly hear screams of help and yells of pain. It made her think how lucky she's still alive, though she feels she could die with all the pain and anger she's been through. She always thought she'd be better going to Hogwarts, not staying in an orphanage where she was treated like a maid, where she lost her only dear friend, where she learned about her parents by the other kids, where she was adopted by Neville's grandmother, thinking that the old lady would wash all her troubles away. It was also the place where she first learned the Dark Mark and the three unforgivable curses.

! ? ! ? ! ?

"You have to remember the curses," said the thirteen-year-old boy Blaise was always with at the orphanage. She was only eight, so she didn't understood how much Derik liked her, and how he wanted to protected her.

"Why I have to remember?" she asked.

"They're illegal," said Derik. "When you're a bit older, I'll show you how to defend yourself against those curses. But, for now, I want you to learn the uses of 'em."

Jody, Derik's fourteen-year-old sister, told Blaise to jinx Derik after dinner that evening with the torturing curse, 'Crucio.' Jody even gave the eight-year-old girl her wand.

"Isn't it illegal?" asked Blaise.

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions," said Jody angrily.

"Derik always said it's okay to ask--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Make sure you're alone with him when you cast the Crucio charm."

! ? ! ? ! ?

"Blaise?"

Blaise quickly snapped out of her flashblack and saw Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Sure, I'm fine."

* * *

They must have been a sight to see, two Death Eaters dinging together in fright. During a raid no less! If people weren't so terrified they might have been laughed at. Nicole was clutching on Draco's arm, eyes searching through the crowds for a familiar face. _She'd be fine_, she tried to convince herself, _she's with the Weasleys, she'll be fine_.

They were running through the forest by the camps, towards the Death Eater's rendesvous point. Death Eaters in training were to head there if things ever got serious. She couldn't see a thing, clinging to Draco's arm so he could guide her. It wasn't much further, she could barely hear the screams anymore.

Draco was really fast, Nicole could barely keep up. She was already exhausted, she didn't think she could run much longer.

"D-Draco," she stammered, "w-wait a min - !"

Draco looked back to see her sprawled on the ground, having tripped and, apparently, hit her head too. He felt a bit guilty, pulling her along like that. He crouched down on the ground and swooped her up into his arms. He pushed aside her thick brown hair, and saw a gash over her eyebrow. He sighed, and started to walk towards the meeting point.

* * *

! ? ! ? ! ?

Jody whispered the plan once more in Blaise's ear during dinner. Derik looked at them suspiciously, uncomfortable on how his sister was in deep conversation with his crush. He picked on his pees and mixed it with his mashed potatoes with his spork. He could tell Blaise was a bit uncomfortable, too, so he decided to talk to her after they ate.

"Blaise, come here," he called out, standing in his room when he saw her walking by quietly.

"Yeah?" Blaise quietly walking in the room, feeling Jody's wand in her pocket.

"What did Jody tell you over dinner?" asked Derik.

"N-n-nothing," replied Blaise nervously.

"Why you're so tense, then?"

"I'm not tense."

"What's that behind your back?" Derik knew the wand was in Blaise's pocket.

"N-nothing," said Blaise. "None of your bee's wax."

Derik sighed. "Please don't use that wand, Blaise," he said. "No matter what Jody says. Here, give me the wand, Blaise."

Blaise hesitated before handing Jody's wand to Derik.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed, hugging Derik. "I'm s-so sorry, Derik!!"

"It's all right," said Derik, hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" protested Blaise. "I chose to do what Jody told me, and she promised you wouldn't get hurt." She cried even more.

"Oh - for crying out loud!" They both heard Jody, and she quickly came in, a gun in her hands._  
_

_BANG, BANG!_

! ? ! ? ! ?

"Derik!!" Blaise shot her eyes wide open, her breathing was heavy, cold sweat was running down her face. She felt she was going to hurl, but instead she fell on the ground with trembling knees. It was a lot quieter now. The screams of people before their death went silent. _What the heck happened? _she thought.

* * *

Draco slumped down at the base of a tree in the clearing that served as a rendesvous point for the Death Eaters. Nicole was still knocked out in his lap. He looked down at her curled up in his chest and pushed some hair out of her face. Her cut had stopped bleeding, but her face was still pale. He looked at his watch, 2:45 AM. The other Death eaters would arrive at 3:30, he had a while.

He heard a twig snap and shot his head towards the sound. One hand gripped tightly on his wand, the other wrapped instinctively around Nicole.

Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott walked out in the clearing.

"Merlin, Draco, relax! You're always so tense!" Theo said, running a hand through his silky black hair, blue eyes twinkling. But then his eyes fell on the unconscious girl in his friend's arms.

"Nicole! What happened to her?"

"She fell and hit her head on the way here."

Theo dropped to his knees and took out his wand.

"I can heal her, but I need to wake her up first." He raised his wand and pointed at her, Pansy scoffed.

"You two are pathetic. What's so special about her? She's not _pretty_, she dresses like a whore, and she's a horrible person!" She flipped her short black hair out of her eyes.

Draco raised an elegant blonde eyebrow, grey eyes staring coldly at Pansy. She gulped, she screwed up. You don't mess with Nicole in front of Draco, or even at all.

"Oh really?" he drowled, he was in full Malfoy-mode now. "And what makes you so special?" She didn't answer.

"Sure, you're pretty, you dress like a celebrity, you get good grades. But when's the last time Daphne invited you over for tea? Has Millicent forgiven you yet for spreading rumors?" He sneered at her. Her eyes were wide, and Theo saw they had gotten a bit watery. He started to speak.

"Draco, calm down." But he had already gotten started, and he doesn't stop once he gets started.

"Zabini's cheating on you, did you know that? He told me he couldn't stand your nagging, that the only think you're good for is shagging. Yes, he told me. That's the only reason he hasn't dumped you yet." Pansy was crying now, makeup streaking down her face. "Don't you ever, ever say a thing bad about Nicole Yasha again!" he barked. Pansy lifted her nose in the air and stomped over to the other side of the clearing, anger clearly shown on her pretty face. Theo groaned.

"That was uncalled for, Draco."

"She made me mad."

"You didn't have to go all crazy Death Eater on her." Draco glared at him.

"Look, Nott. I'm tired, frustrated, my team lost, my best friend is cutting off the circulation to my legs, and now to top it all off, she comes and spewes out all this crap!"

Theo laughed, but then put his arms out.

"Give her to me, I'll heal her head."

"No."

Theo sighed, Draco was so protective!

"C'mon Draco, I can't heal her if you smother her like you're doing right now."

"...fine." He handed her over. Theo pointed the arm that wasn't holding her and muttered "ennervate." Nicole opened her eyes sleepily, then groaned and clutched her head.

"Wha...t? Theo? What are you doing here? My head hurts..."

"I know, love, I'll fix it." He said soothingly, feeling Draco's eyes boring into him as he healed her head.

"That feels so much better!" She said happily, snuggling into his chest. She looked up at him, "hi!"

Theo laughed, "A bit late don'tcha think?"

"Nope! Where's Draco?" She asked.

"Right here." he muttered, obviously angry that she hadn't left his lap yet.

"Oh! Hi Draco! Is the raid over yet?"

"Just about."

"Good."

* * *

"I didn't set the Dark Mark!" Harry, Fudge, and Mr. Weasley have been arguing about the Dark Mark, since they found Harry's wand in the crime scene.

Blaise sighed, she hated arguments. She had have enough of arguments over stupid things with Derik. The second she thought of him, she felt sick in the stomach.

! ? ! ? ! ?

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed, hugging Derik. "I'm s-so sorry, Derik!!"

"It's all right," said Derik, hugging her tightly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" protested Blaise. "I chose to do what Jody told me, and she promised you wouldn't get hurt." She cried even more.  
"Oh - for crying out loud!" They both heard Jody, and she quickly came in, a gun in her hands.

_BANG, BANG!_

"DERIK!!" Blaise screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching his chest as he collapsed on his bedroom floor. She sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what exactly happened. She just wanted everything to stop.

A group of ten-year-old girls ran by, and when they saw Derik's body, they all gave loud shrieks. More people came, some helped carry the body downstairs. Blaise looked around for Jody but all she saw was the window open. She slowly walked over to it and saw a body lying dead on the sidewalk.

It was Jody's body._  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, peoples! This is Blaise! I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter to _Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet_! :D Please R&R and we'll post more chapters soon!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, not us. Only story, OCs, and self-inserts are ours.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

"She just wanted the attention," muttered Blaise. Her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express. Harry kept having the same dream about Voldemort, but he was more concerned about Blaise ever since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup.

He heard her quiet voice. "What was that?" he asked.

Blaise shook her head. "N-nothing," she stuttered. "I didn't say anything."

And ever since she saw the Dark Mark, she kept having this look on her face as if she was going through flashbacks. Harry scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" he asked. "Yeah, you haven't been yourself recently," said Ron.

Blaise shook her head again. She couldn't possibly talk about Derik.

"No, I'm fine, really," she replied. "Um...I'll be right back, okay?" She got up, and passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and slid the door closed behind her. She quickly looked through all the compartments she passed till she found where Neville was sitting. He held Trevor, his toad, in one hand and in the other he was eating candy. Ginny was sitting across from him, eating a chocolate frog as she read an article about the Dark Mark in The Daily Prophet. Blaise hesitated before opening the door. Both Neville and Ginny looked up at her as she came in. For a shocking second, she thought she saw Derik sitting right next to Neville, but when she blinked Derik disappeared.

"Hey, Blaise," said Neville, smiling and blushing.

Blaise hesitated before speaking. "Huh? Oh--yeah, hey, Neville. Hey, Ginny."

"Hey," said Ginny, not taking her eyes off _The Daily Prophet_.

"Can I sit with you," asked Blaise, "for a while?"

Neville scooted over. "Er...yeah, sure. So, what's up?" he asked as she sat next to him closely.

"...Ummm...Ginny, I need to talk to Neville privately," Blaise said. "So...can you...?"

"All right," replied Ginny simply, rolling up the newspaper and getting up. When she opened the door, she turned to look at Neville and Blaise. "Don't start snogging now." She laughed, and left a very blushing Neville. Blaise, on the other hand, showed no emotion to the joke. She was expressionless, yet, she looked afraid.

"What's up?" Neville asked again softly.

"It's about...Derik." She looked like she was ready to cry. "I never told you what Jody whispered to me that day, the reason why she wanted to kill Derik."

"And...what was the reason?"

* * *

"Dracoooo!"

"..." Silence, he was ignoring her!

"Draaaacoooo!"

"..." grrrrr...

"Fine, if you're not gonna talk to me, I'll just go find Theo. I hear he's single again!" She stood up and started to walk out of the compartment when she felt something grab her arm and pull her back on the seat. She smirked and looked back at Draco, who was looking out the window again.

"What's up with you?" She said sharply, pouting. "You haven't said anything to me _all day_!"

"You've been talking enough for both of us."

"Y'know, Draco? The thing about conversations is you have to have TWO OR MORE PEOPLE to participate!" she said sarcastically. He just grunted. She sighed, rolling her eyes. It's going to be a long ride.

* * *

"C'mon, Blaise," said Neville. Blaise have been quiet for about ten minutes. "You can tell me. I've always listened to you, so spit it out."

"She just wanted the goddamn attention!" Blaise said loudly. "No one liked Jody at the orphanage, even Derik. She just wanted Derik out of the way so she could be the one almost everyone relies on."

"But killing _herself_ didn't made her popular," said Neville. "Plus that's a ridiculous way to get attention."

"I know." Her eyes were filling up with hot tears. "But it was my fault that Derik was shot! I'm so stupid! I listened to Jody, and because of me, they're both dead!" She cried heavily, and kept blaming herself in her head. Neville put an arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. She would always go to him whenever she's upset or just needed some comfort.

"Blaise...don't..." Neville said quietly. "Don't blame yourself."

After a few minutes, Blaise fell asleep.

* * *

Nicole sighed, Draco had on his flashback face. He wasn't going to be talking to her, she was bored. The food trolley thing rang past their compartment. Her face brightened.

"Draco, my trolley senses are tingling! I'll be back!" He grunted and she happily skipped out to her candy.

Draco was deep in the pool of his memories, Voldemort was at his house and Draco couldn't get it out of his head. He'd seek and heard things he shouldn't. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a large boom and something hit the door to his compartment. He stood up quickly and slammed open the compartment.

What had hit the compartment door was Pansy Parkison, whose attention was currently held by a certain Nicole Yasha. They were dueling.

Pansy yelled out a spell, no doubt a dark one, and Nicole threw up a shield and threw back an equally dark one. Draco stood amongst the crowd, amused, until he saw the head girl fighting her way through the people who had gathered.

He called out to Nicole, to warn her. She looked his way and didn't see Pansy shoot a curse at her and was thrown back into a compartment as the passenger was coming out.

He ran over to her, shoved her into the small room, and slammed the door. He looked at the faces of the shocked passengers, Longbottom and some girl, and put his finger to his lips. Nicole looked up at them on the floor with a daze. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Hiya!" she chirped, and passed out.

* * *

"Penguins! Aaaahhh!" Blaise shot up, wide awake when she heard many loud noises outside the compartment. She ran to the door and looked out the window. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw Nicole and Pansy Parkison dueling. Neville also watched after being dumb struck at Blaise's sudden yells. Then they both backed away quickly from the compartment door and sat back down as Malfoy came in with Nicole. After Nicole said hi to them, she passed out. Blaise sighed. _Yup_, she thought, _that's Nicole for you_.

"Is she all right?" she quietly asked, and Malfoy only glanced at her then he looked back at Nicole.

"She's breathing," he finally said.

Blaise sighed in relief. "So Nicole's all right, right?"

"What did I just s - wait, how do you know her name?"

_Oops_, thought Blaise. "Uhhh...Did I say Nicole? Oh - no. No I didn't say that. I-I said...person I don't know." She was already blushing, then Neville covered her mouth before she said anything else stupid.

"S-s-sorry, Malfoy," said Neville. "She's reckless after n-naps."

"I can tell," muttered Draco, keeping his eyes on Nicole.

Blaise said something that sounded like, "I heard that!" but Neville still had his hand over her mouth. She slapped his hand hard enough to make him pull back.

"Ouch," he mumbled, and Blaise grinned.

Meanwhile, back at the compartment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in, Harry became more and more worried about Blaise every minute. Where exactly did she go? Just a moment ago he felt thrilled when he saw Cho Chang buying a pumpkin pastery from the trolly, but now his head was filled with many questions and thoughts about Blaise Arita. She's been gone for a long time, almost through half of the train ride. _I should've gone after her when she left!_ he kept thinking to himself furiously. Finally, he got up from his seat and left the compartment before either Ron or Hermione told him anything. As he looked through the compartments as he passed by, Cedric zoomed passed him and entered a compartment. Harry followed him and saw Blaise, Neville, Malfoy, and the girl who's always with Malfoy, Yasha or something. It seemed she was unconscious.

"Blaise, are you all right?" asked Cedric, and she nodded, but she didn't felt comfortable about having four or five people in the compartment.

"She needs some space here!" Malfoy said about Nicole, frustrated, staying close to her.

"Okay," said Cedric, glancing at the unconscious Nicole then back at the expressionless Blaise. "I'll leave."

"That includes Potter," said Draco. Harry glared at him, but he left the compartment with Cedric. They both wanted to stay with Blaise and Nicole. Well--Harry mostly wanted to stay close to Blaise, since he had no idea she and Nicole are best friends.

Just one more hour until they make it to Hogwarts. Nicole was awake and was eating a chocolate frog Blaise brought her, but they still had to act they were never friends, just acquaintances. It was a pain for Draco to stay in the compartment with Neville and the annoying girls.

"Look, Draco!" Nicole waved her chocolate frog in front of him. "I got Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, that's nice," said Draco, staring out the window.

Blaise opened a box of her own chocolate frog and the frog quickly jumped onto the window.

"Oh no!" Blaise tried to grab it, but the chocolate frog hopped on Neville's head. "Neville, get it! Get it!" shouted Blaise as she laughed. She was about to catch it when the frog hopped on Draco's face and Blaise slapped Neville's head. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Neville!" she said. Then she laughed at how Draco was freaking out with the chocolate frog on his pale face.

"Aah!" he shouted. "Get this thing off my face!" And as if it heard him, the chocolate frog hopped on the window again and climbed out and it was no more. Blaise and Nicole laughed their heads off, saying things like, "Did you see Draco's face!?" "Did you see how I hit Neville's head?!" and "Oh, my god! The chocolate frog jumped out of the window!"

Draco glared at Nicole, pouting.

"What?" she said, giggling a bit. "I didn't do anything!"

"Can we leave now?"

"I'm still a bit dizzy..." He growled under his breath.

"What's up with him?" Blaise asked, glaring.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's just in shock. I mean, he was molested by a frog!" She patted him on the back, "are you okay Draco honey?" He scoffed and stood up.

"You know where the compartment is." He drawled.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Nicole yelled, waving her hand in the air frantically. He opend the door, only to have a certain Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory fall through from where they were listening in. He sneered at them, walking on Harry as he left.

Humiliated, Harry stood up, blushing a deep red. Cedric stoop up, brushing himself off. Harry glared at him, only he could fall on his face and look cool.

"Cedric, darling!" Nicole cried, draping herself over his back, "wher've you been hiding?"

"I should be asking you that! How was your summer?"

"It was..." she stopped, Ron and Hermione had arrived. She looked away and met three identical glares from the Wonder Trio. "I think I should leave..."

"You don't have to!" Cedric said, "You can hang out with us!"

"Draco's waiting for me." She said, looking over at Blaise. She had her head down, not looking at Nicole. She stepped over to the door, "Out of the way, mudblood."

Ron growled and stood in front of her path. She sneered at him and pushed past. Slamming the door behind her, she heard instantly furious voices rise from within. She turned and started towards her and Draco's compartment.

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with you, people?!" shouted Blaise at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry, it's rude to eavesdrop. And Ron and Hermione, you don't have to be so mean to Nicole."

"But Cedic was eavesdropping, too!" said Harry.

"That girl is a Slytherin," said Ron. "She also hangs out with Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter!" Blaise raised her voice again. "It doesn't mean you're automatically enemies! Also, it's still rude to listen to other people's convos, Harry!" She looked at Cedric, giving him a look that said, "You're off the hook...this time." Cedric grinned. Blaise sighed and sat down next to Cedric. She almost forgot Neville, who was on the ground as if he was looking for something. Probably Trevor, his pet toad. Ron and Hermione were about to start an argument with Blaise, but she stopped them.

"Let's just...all calm down," she said, laying her head on Cedric's shoulder. "Please, just shut up for a bit."


	4. Argument

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **As we've said before, _Harry Potter _does not belong to us; belongs to the author, J.K. Rowling. The only things that belong to us are the story, the OCs, and the self-inserts.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Argument**_

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop. Blaise fell asleep again so Cedric had to wake her up. Everyone got off the train, relieved that the ride was over. Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione spotted Hagrid, and they waved. He waved back and called out to the first years, who were gazing around in awe.

Harry tried to talk to Blaise, but she would either avoid his presence or just ignore his many apologizes. Was she really mad at him? She always seemed cheerful and loud around Cedric and Neville, but around Harry she's upset and a bit confused. What was she confused about? How could she be happy with one person and sad with another? Perhaps there were a lot of things he just doesn't know about her. But also, Harry could make her happy, then somehow her cheerfulness would disappear.

As questions kept blowing in his head, he and the others got in a carriage. He glanced at Blaise once more, and saw how scared she looked as she got in the carriage, as if she was afraid of what was pulling it. But there was nothing pulling the carriages. Or was there? Harry shook the questions off, getting a bit tired having questions in his head. They were all quiet through the way to the castle, except Ron and Hermione kept bickering and had loud arguments over stupid little things.

_I wish they'd shut up anytime soon_, thought Blaise. She wasn't mad at Harry at all. In fact, she wanted to see how many times he'll apologize and make promises and to see how much he cared about her, as a punishment. Of course, she'll regret it later.

* * *

Nicole sighed, she walked into the compartment. She wanted to hang out with Blaise and Neville a while longer, stupid Potter and his stupid sidekicks. What did she see in him? His hair is messy and his glasses are dumb. She saw Draco asleep on the seat across from her, hair impucably groomed and 20/20 vision.

She sighed again, Cedric had been there too! The train stopped and she woke up the nice-haired, un-vision-impaired boy across from her.

They sneered at Hagrid as they passed and got to their carriage. They talked for a while, but both had their minds on other things. They both woke up during dinner though.

They were arguing again, deep in conversation, when someone cleared their throat. Theo grinned back at them.

"What's up? Haven't seen you two in a while! How was your summer?" He had an amused glint in his eyes, like he was telling some inside joke instead of hiding that they were death eaters in training.

"It was fine!" Nicole chirped.

"Fine." Draco said, starting to heap food onto his plate.

"So, what's this I hear about a fight on the train?" Nicole's entire face lit up and she began retelling the story to him.

* * *

Harry stared at his plate in front of him as Blaise chatted away with the Weasley twins, sharing new ideas for pranks. Blaise noticed Harry wasn't eating.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

"What? Oh - yeah, sure," replied Harry. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Blaise. "You're obviously not fine at all. You wanna tell me what's up?"

"No, Blaise. I don't," he snapped. "You didn't want to talk to me earlier, so now, I'm not talking to you."

Blaise looked at Harry, shocked, as if she just got burnt like toast.

"And this isn't the first time either," Harry continued, unable to control his voice. It just raised higher as he said every word coming out of his mouth. "So this should be bloody brilliant!"

"Whoa, someone's moody," whispered Fred to George. A few students were already staring at Blaise and Harry.

"Well - you know what, Potter?" It was the first time Blaise used Harry's last name. "I think you are unfortunately right. But I think it's better if we're not friends anymore!" And the second she said that, she regretted it very badly. She could see the pain and shock in Harry's eyes. "Harry..." Her voice was much quieter now. "Harry, I-I didn't t-to..."

"Of course you didn't," said Harry, almost sarcastically, and then he got up from his chair and stormed out of the Great Hall just like that. The Professors, of course, were puzzled about why Harry stormed off like that. Headmaster Dumbledore, however, heard their fight. _Ah, what love could do to people these days_, the thought and softly chuckled to himself.

Blaise held back her tears and glared at Ron and Hermione.

"Why didn't you guys stop me? Stop him?"

"Uh...I had food in my mouth," Ron lied.

"Er - I...I was studying," Hermione also lied.

"Some best friends you are," said Blaise, getting up from her seat and sat next to Neville, holding back her hot tears from drowning her eyes. Neville grabbed a chicken leg, rice mixed with egg, and an egg roll for Blaise. He placed the delicious-looking food on a plate and put it in front of Blaise. He's always been so sweet and caring and helpful for her. He loved her since his grandmother brought her home from the orphanage. He also remembered the first smile she gave him a couple of years ago. It was the first time she smiled in a long time since Derik died. It was the cutest smile Neville has ever seen, and just thinking about it now made his blush perfect pink.

"Thanks, Neville," said Blaise, smiling slightly, and it became a frown once more as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Nicole frowned as she watched the scene between Blaise and Scarhead. She turned back around and glared at her food.

"Stupid Potter, with his stupid hair and stupid glasses..." She muttered. Draco looked at her, spoonful of rice halfway to his mouth.

"Wha...?" he asked, Nicole smiled. He's adorable! Simply adorable!

"Nothing!" she chirped, standing up, "I've gotta go finish an essay for the old bat, she's insane! 2 feet of parchment!" She lied, walking towards the door. She caught Blaise's eye, nodding her head towards the door. Blaise nodded, and she headed out the door toward the library.

Draco stared at her leaving form before turning back to see Blaise Zabini now next to Theo. He was staring at her too, and Draco had the sudden urge to stuff her in a turtleneck.

"Oh yeah, I'd tap that." Zabini said, "I'm gonna ask her out to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

He stood and strode out after her, ignoring Draco's Death glare. Theo snickered at Draco's mood, he got up and went back to the Slytherin common room. Draco started destroying his dinner with his fork.

Nicole was halfway to the library when Blaise Zabini caught up to her.

* * *

Blaise Arita stood in front of the library's double doors, waiting for Nicole. She wipped her eyes to keep the tears from streaming down. She hated being so sad and depressed, but it wasn't her fault. Perhaps Harry really won't talk to her ever again. And their fourth year at Hogwarts barely started.

She tried no to think about Harry. Luckily she got her mind off of him when she saw Nicole, but she stopped herself from waving when she spotted Blaise Zabini with Nicole.

"Arita," Zabini greeted flatly.

Blaise merely nodded.

"Hey, what's with the fight between you and Potter?" Zabini asked.

"None of your freakin' business," replied Blaise, glaring angrily at him.

"C'mon, you know you want to start spreading rumors about Potter dumping you," said Zabini.

"Shut up! He didn't dump me! I mean--we were never dating in the first place!"

"Blaise, go away," said Nicole, and both Blaise's looked at her.

"Which one?" Arita and Zabini asked at the same time. "Hey, stop copying me! Stop it!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Nicole said. "And I meant Blaise Zabini. Go away."

"Excuse me?" said Zabini. "Who are you to tell me to go away? All right, you're sexy and stuff, but you do not tell me what to do."

"She could say whatever the bloody hell she wants to say," said Blaise angrily, tired of Zabini. "So if she tells you to go away, you go away." Her voice was firm, and it actually scared Zabini. He didn't show it, but his eyes did. "Go on. Shoo."

Zabini was silent for a bit, and then he went back into the Great Hall.

"He'll probably tell Malfoy," Blaise told Nicole. "Sorry. I had to say something, right?" A small grin formed on her lips. Seeing Zabini scared as hell was priceless. It was worth saying what she said. She saw Nicole smiling a bit, too.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Nicole said. "So what's up? I heard that fight between you and Scarhead. I can't believe he said those things to you. What a jerk."

"Don't call him Scarhead," said Blaise, then she sighed. "He is a jerk. I've never seen him that pissed off before. He wasn't that upset the last time we had a big argument. What if this time he'll never talk to me again? I...I love him a lot, but...we're not friends anymore. Oh, my god, Nicole! What if...What if he never wanted to be friends in the first place? What if he was just being nice? What if...What if...What if..."

"That's a lot of 'What if's,'" said Nicole, watching Blaise as she panicked. Blaise's eyes were drowned in pain, confuseness, and worrieness.

"I don't think I'll be able to live without Harry," Blaise said quietly.

* * *

Nicole hadn't had much experience with comforting people, being Slytherin and all, so she didn't really know what to do. Slytherins usually just bottle up their emotions and only express them with people who are really close or themselves. But from experiences with Blaise and her merry band of lions, it seemed that Gryffindors threw them around the Quaffles.

"Ummm," Nicole said dumbly, "We could...go get candy?" She congradulated herself on that one, take her mind off the problem! Good Job, Nicole! But she still looked sad...

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchens! I'm starving!"

Draco saw Zabini walk through the doors of the Great Hall looking mad. He couldn't hide his smirk.

"She shoot you down, Blaise?" Theo said, barely containing his laughter. Zabini glared at him.

"Hmph. Whatever, she's not that hot."

"Where'd she go?" Draco asked, he needed to go and thank her for not succumbing to the Git's charms.

"She was with some Gryffindor, Arita, I think. It looked like they were going to the kitchens."

That was new. What happened to the Transfiguration essay, hm? She lied to him! Draco! Draco stood up and strode out of the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?" Blaise asked, eyeing a 5th year across the table.

Nicole and Blaise were in the kitchens, eating all kinds of desserts, and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"And then I was all like, 'Expelliarmus' and BAM! Pansy was on the trolley, covered in mashed up chocolate frogs!" Nicole said and they were laughing again. Nicole was happy that she got her to laugh. Scarhead wasn't worth all the misery he put her through.

"I can't believe you got in a fight before we even reached the school!" She said, still laughing. "How did Mal--" She stopped when she saw someone standing behind Nicole.

"What...?" Nicole began when she was pulled roughly up by the arm.

"Transfiguration essay?" Draco growled. Nicole gulped.

"Uhhh...bye Blaise..." she said quietly before she was pulled out of the room. She was in for it now, Draco hates liars.

* * *

Blaise sat and watched as Nicole was pulled out of the kitchens by Draco. She wanted to stop him, but she became dumb struck. She hated not being able to protect her friends all the time. Sometimes, yeah, but not _all the time_.

"Such a prick, that Malfoy." Blaise jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Fred and George.

"How can Nicole stand him?" said Fred, taking Blaise's half-eating chocolate-dipped apple, and ate what was left.

Blaise didn't say anything. She opened a box of a chocolate frog and quickly ate the frog silently.

"You weren't at the Great Hall when Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament," said George, eating a vanilla ice cream cake.

"But the bloody rules say that students under the age of seventeen can't enter," said Fred.

"So we're wondering," said George, "if you could help us - "

" - with a little something, something." They'd always cheer Blaise up with their pranks and new inventions.

"Really?" Blaise smiled a bit, and the Weasley twins grinned. "Well - I might have a few ideas in mind just now."

George smiled, having this sudden urge to kiss her. He loved her as a best friend, and tried his best to hide his true feelings about her. Frankly, he wanted to jinx Harry for making her upset almost all the time, but he kept his cool.

* * *

Fred flowered down at the table in the kitchens. Stupid Malfoy thinks he can do whatever he wants! Sure, he was glad Blaise would be helpign them, but seeing Malfoy pull Nicle out like that ruined it. He opened a chocolate frog and pulled it towards his mouth. A thought struck him, the chocolate frog was halfway toward his mouth, squirming. Draco is a death eater! A coldblooded killer! He could hurt Nicole and not care at all!

"I'm gonna head up to the common room." He said. George nodded, deep in a conversation with Blaise. He ran out into the hall. He was about to turn a corner when he heard voices. He peered around the corner at Nicole and Malfoy.

"I already told you I'm sorry, Draco!" she said, annoyed. "What's up with you?"

He glared at her, something he never does apparently judging by the look on her face.

"Do you know who you were having a little party with? Don't give me that look, she's in with Potter! She could blow our cover!" Now Fred was confused, 'our' cover?

"I didn't tell her anything! I swear on my mark!" Fred's eyes widened, it can't be true!

"Just don't do it again," he said.

"Draco Malfoy! Since when have you had the authority, or should I say _audacity_ to tell me what to do!?"

They kept arguing, but Fred couldn't hear anything. He was numb. Nicole? A Death Eater? Cute Nicole? _Blaise's best friend Nicole_? He turned and bolted toward the kitchens to tell Blaise.

Nicole was fuming. Draco had to right to tell her what to do! No right! She calmed herself down.

"Draco, Blaise has been my friend for a lot of years," his eyes widened as she said that, "I don't think that even if she knew were mini-DE's that she would rat us out to Potter and his little army of goodness." I hope, she thought.

"How long have you been friends?" he asked, "how come you didn't tell me?" he sounded a bit offeneded.

"Only a few select people know, you are now the 5th person to know." Draco looked offended now.

"The 5th one! You told 4 other people before me?" Nicole relaxed, he wasn't mad anymore.

"Well, yeah," she said, "two of them actually figured it out for themselves."

"Who?" Draco demanded, "who would you tell before your best friend?" He stuck his nose in the air, "You really don't deserve me." She scoffed.

"I thought you would flip out at me hanging out with a Gryff, but you're just mad that I didn't tell you!" She folded her arms, "Such a Drama Queen!"

"Tell me!!" he pleaded, looking down at her.

"Alright, alright! First to know was Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom! You told Longbottom before me!?" He was shocked.

"No, idiot, he was in the compartment with us on the train when we first met!"

"Oh, good," He said, "Go on!"

"Next was Cedric," She said, "He was over at Blaise's the first time I went over."

"Cedric who?" he asked.

"Diggory."

"The 7th year?" he said disbelievingly, "but he's a hufflepuff!"

"A sexy one at that!"

"I still beat him at every Quidditch game." he muttered, and Nicole laughed.

"Next the twins, but they knew it since Day One."

Draco looked away from her, appalled. How could she do this to him? He was her best friend.

"You sure they're the only people who know?" he tried to ask calmly, and Nicole nodded.

"Good," he continued, "because you are not going to talk to them ever again. Especially to that Gryffindor girl."

"Wha - "

"Ever!"

"Draco! I just told you not to tell me what to do!! I can make friends with anyone I want to!"

"Sooner or later those people you call 'friends' are going to find out, and they will surely tell that old man Dumbledore. I made a promise to myself...I'll protect you forever."

"A promise? Protect me? Forever? Honestly, Draco! Maybe you're just being _over_protective."


	5. That Voice

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, not us (unfortunately). Story, self-inserts, and OCs are ours.

* * *

** Chapter Five**

_**That Voice**_

Fred was just telling Blaise and George what he'd heard from Yasha and Malfoy when Ron came in with Hermione, amazed that there were actually kitchens hidden in the school. _Can't believe they barely found this place_, thought Blaise, noticing the "whoa" look on Ron's face. She and Nicole have been to the kitchens since their first year, thanks to the Weasley twins.

"You won't believe who's here, at Hogwarts, for the Triwizard Tournament!" said Ron excitedly. "The Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum! He actually goes to Durmstrang."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Blaise giggled.

"Seriously, Ron," Blaise said, "you're sounding and acting like a fangirl who just met Harry." She wanted to slap herself from saying Harry's name. _I'm suppose to forget about him, remember?_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Harry kept tossing and turning in his bed. He messed up big time, he knew that. He blew his chance with Blaise. It was all over. Him and his teenage wizard angst! Curse them! All evening all he thought about was Blaise, the one girl who could've change his whole life. The one girl who always cared about him. The one girl he ever loved. He never loved anyone as much as he loved Blaise.

_This is insane_, Harry thought to himself. He sat up on his bed, his head resting on his right hand tiredly. He then got off and slipped on a hoodie and his pair of sneakers after he put his glasses on. This wasn't the first time he woke up in the middle of the night with troubled thoughts in his mind. This was the first time he'll be alone in the Gryffindor common room without telling what was on his mind to Blaise. Just thinking about her made Harry's heart hurt, and all the guilt would come back. He realized that not only he had hurt himself, but he hurt Blaise as well. He couldn't believe he said those things to her. How could he? _I'm so stupid!_ he thought to himself. _I should apologize to her tomorrow, first thing in the morning. _He sat in front of the fireplace, thinking up ways on how he should apologize to Blaise. In a few minutes, Harry fell asleep right there on the floor.

"Nicole and Malfoy, Death Eaters?!" Blaise, the twins, Ron, and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Sshhh!" said George, spotting Harry sleeping in front of the fireplace. Obviously, Blaise hand't notice and seemed she didn't care.

"Fred, you're really pulling my chain, eh?" she said.

"No, I'm not," Fred whispered. "Really, I heard Nicole saying 'I swear on my mark!' No doubt she's a Death Eater."

"Just because she said that, doesn't mean that she really has the mark of a Death Eater," Blaise said. "It's probably just a metaphor or something."

"Ssshhh!!" George hissed. "Harry's right there!" He pointed to a very tired Harry sleeping soundly in front of the warm fire. Blaise looked at him, she felt weak in the knees.

"Goodnight, Blaise," said George quietly, then went up to the boy's dormitories with Fred. Ron followed closely behind them, then Hermione headed up to the girl's dorms. Blaise slowly walked towards Harry and sat next to him. She remembered how late she'd stay up in the common room, having Harry's head laid on her lap and talk about stuff that has been in their heads for a while. She gently took Harry's glasses off and set them on a small table nearby. Suddenly, all her anger towards Harry disappeared as she stroked his hair. It seemed to calm him a lot more, by the looks of his pale and troubled-looking face.

The next morning, Harry found Blaise deeply asleep on the couch. He wondered why was she there, in the same room as he is. He thought they weren't friends anymore. But he remembered how he was going to apologize to her.

"'Morning, Harry," said Ron, coming down the stairs from the boy's dorms. "Coming for breakfast?"

Harry was still staring at Blaise.

"Harry?" Ron looked from Harry to Blaise, then back at Harry.

"Huh? Oh - yeah, yeah," Harry said. The apology can wait, right?

* * *

When Nicole got up to her dormitory she was still a bit overwhelmed by everything. First there's the whole Blaise and Harry fight and then Draco finding out about all of it! Gods, it was a long day. She still didn't know what to think about Draco's order. _Who does he think he is? My dad?_ She huffed and collapsed in the comfortable Hogwarts' standard bedding, the dark green sheets and black comforter feeling like heaven after not being in school for so long.

"Honestly! Never talk to them again my arse. He isn't the sodding Dark Lord, I don't have to listen to him." she muttered sleepily. The next thing she new it was morning. She jumped up and clumsily put on her uniform, tying the silver and green tie securely. She ran down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and jumped on Draco's back where he was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked, surprised at her early morning energy. She's abnormal.

"Yup yup!" she said and jumped down from his back, laughing at his groggy form. "Still asleep, Draco?"

"How are you so...bright?" he asked, eyes drooping. She laughed again.

"Oh, this is only temporary," she said cheerfully, "When I get to my first class I'll be out."

"What is your first class?" he asked, and they promptly whipped out their class schedules.

"Yay! We both have Binns first!" she sang, dancing circles around him as they walked.

"'yay'? How is that a good thing? We'll both be fast asleep in the first five minutes!" he said disbelievingly, rubbing his eyes.

"And you think Binns is going to notice? It's basically an extra hour of sleep!" Nicole said happily, still dancing.

"Also, we're with the bloody Gryf - " he stopped, and there was a moment of akward silence between them. Draco looked sort of angry, and Nicole just looked a little sheepish. "You're not going to associate yourself with them any longer! I already told you this!" he said angrily.

"Oh please, Draco! You can't possibly be serious! Me and Blaise have been friends going on 5 years now! You can't just end that!" she said, angrily. "You have no right to say who I can and can't be friends with!"

"I'm thinking of what's best for both of us! If you get found out by one of your little 'friends' and they turn on you, who else is going to be found out as well!" he hissed, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the hall, "I'll be comforting you when your friends betray you when we're both in Azkaban!" Nicole glared at him and started walking off in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" he yelled after her. She turned and sneered at him.

"I'm skipping breakfast today, go by yourself." she said and stalked off towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. Draco groaned and resumed walking to breakfast. Once he got there, he looked up to see the girl Nicole was going on about glaring at him. He sneered at her and focused on his food. Theo stared at him from across the table, about to say something. It never came out though, and he just shook his head and went back to his food.

* * *

Blaise looked down at her bowl of cereal, stirring the small and colorful pieces of Fruity Pebbles. Having that argument with Harry was a big mistake. She thought of how she was going to make it up to him. Neville looked at her.

"Are you all right, Blaise?" he asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"What? Oh - yeah, I'm fine, Neville," she replied. "Maybe I'm just not that hungry." She looked over at Harry, who was sitting at the other end of the table with Ron and Hermione. Then she saw how Harry was staring at that Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Why was he staring at her like that?! Does he like her or something? _Stupid Cho with her stupid looks and stupid smile._..Blaise thought. She never liked Cho Chang. During their second and third year, Blaise and Cho haven been arch enemies, exchanging insults and disgusted looks every time they passed by, Cho had spread a rumor about Blaise stealing her "precious" Cedric just for shagging, and Blaise stopped the rumor by dueling Cho in the Forbiddin Forest. Of course, Cho was too afraid to go into the forest so she had some first year Hufflepuff guy fight Blaise for her. And of course, Blaise had won and she threantened Cho not to mess with her again. The both of them avoided each other since then, prentending the other never exists.

"...Blaise? 'Ello? Blaise!" She blinked, and saw Fred and George sitting across the table from her.

"...Huh? I'm sorry, I'm just so out of it today," Blaise said.

"We can tell," said Fred. "But we need you - "

" - to make that potion you talked about yesterday," finished George. "We got the ingredients ready. Skip your first class so you can help us."

"But I have History of Magic," Blaise said.

"So?" said Fred.

"You have Binns," said George. "Not only he doesn't notices people sleeping, he doesn't even know if a kid is gone or not."

"But still..." Blaise thought for a moment. "How 'bout during lunch in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Both of them sighed. "Fine," they said, and left to sit by Jordan.

"What are your classes, Blaise?" Neville asked, and he and Blaise swapped their schedules.

"We have Herbology together," said Neville, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. And Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Blaise. She was feeling a little better. "I wonder who's teaching DADA this year?"

"Erm--you left right before they announced the new professor. It's Mad-Eye Moody, an ex-Auror from the Ministry of Magic."

"Really? Well--he's oughta be interesting, then. Oh, look, we got Potions together too. Wheee, it's going to be fin this year," she said sarcastically.

"At least you always get O's in that class. Potions is my worst class."

"I don't get O's. Actually, I'm supposed to, but Snape hates me. That's why I kept getting T's since our second year." She looked at the Ravenclaw table once more, and saw all the girls from Beauxbatons giggling at some joke Cho Chang had just told. Cho looked back at Blaise and smirked. Blaise glared, and looked over at the Slytherin table where the big, bald, "manly" men from Durmstrang chowed down their eggs and bacon. The sighed kind of disgusted her, especially seeing Krum chugging his pumpkin juice.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and glared at the rowdy Durmstrang boys. Do they not have manners in Bulgaria or Russia or wherever Durmstrang is located? He looked longingly at the ravenclaw table where all the Beauxbaton girls sat. Out of all the places that would suit them better, they chose to sit with the nerds. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, what did hey have that Nicole liked so much? They aren't anything special! He saw Scarhead looking at the Ravenclaw seeker, he didn't know her name but apparently Potter liked her. He looked over at her, she wasn't so bad, for a nerd that is. But hey, it's Potter, it's not like he could do anything better. He looked over at the girl he found Nicole talking to, she didn't look so happy. She was staring at the lovesick Potter. No doubt she liked him. He scoffed, she could have him! It's not like he cared. He stood up and walked toward the doors to the great hall, breakfast is so boring.

* * *

_I'll apologize to her when we get to Binns' class_, Harry thought as he, Ron, and Hermione walked up the stairs to History of Magic. _Or when I see her round here. I'll kiss her if I have to, anything for her to talk to me again._ Blaise was on his mind all morning, it was driving him nuts. Yet, Cho Chang was in the back of his head.

Blaise walked slowly silently behind Harry, waiting for the right moment to -

"_BOO!!_" she yelled in his ear.

"AAAHHH!!" he yelled, and jumped almost two feet in the air.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Blaise said quietly and hugged him. "I'm sorry...about everything. It's all my fault." She was on the edge of crying, so she kept her head burried in Harry's chest. "Everything's my fault."

"Er...we'll see you in class," said Hermione, and dragged Ron to the classroom.

Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Blaise, hugging her back gently. "It's not your fault," he said. "Don't apologize. I should be the one who should be apologizing. Actually, I was looking for you just now. I don't want us to have a fight ever again."

"I surely can't promise you that," Blaise said, smiling as she was still clinging to his chest. "But I'll promise that we'll always be friends no matter what."

"Blaise, I don't want us to be 'just' friends," whispered Harry, pushing her a bit away and made sure they looked at each other straight in the eye. "I...I-I - "

"Potter! Arita! Why aren't you two in class?" Severus Snape glared at them, clearly he was especially in a bad mood today. He didn't even give them a chance to open their mouths. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Now get to class before I give you detentions for the rest of the first term."

Harry and Blaise glared back at the big, greasy-haired, nose-crooked, Voldie-worshiper git as they passed him and headed towards their History of Magic class. The classroom door was open, so all they did was quietly walked inside and took their seats at an empty desk behind Ron and Hermione. Binns didn't notice, of course, but almost everyone in class did. They didn't really care, so they went back either sleeping or passing notes. Hermione was mostly the only student who listened to Binns since the first day in their first year. Ron was sleeping, his head on the desk. Blaise wanted to pass notes with Nicole, but she was sleeping. In a few minutes, Blaise fell asleep.

Harry looked at her as she slept soundly. He was so close to tell her his true feelings. That big, greasy-haired, nose-crooked, Voldie-worshiper git had to ruin the moment. So what if they missed fifteen minutes of class? The first day of classes barely started and Gryffindor already lost fifty House Points. Oh, yes, what fun this term will be! Harry had too many things on his mind to sleep during Binns' lesson. Usually morning classes flash by in a second, but today for some reason,it seemed so slow. Harry was kind of afraid to fall asleep. Every night it's the same damn dream about Voldemort, Wormtail, and another man he wasn't familiar with. He tried to figure out who it was. But class was finally over and he had to wake Blaise up.

"I forgot what class we have next," she said as they walked down a couple of stairs. "What class do we have next, Harry?"

"Er...Herbology," replied Harry.

"Yay! Hey, Harry, what were you saying before Mr. I Take A Lot Of House Points From Everyone, Especially Gryffindor interupted? Somthing 'bout you not wanting us to be 'just friends' or something?"

"Oh. Erm...well--I...As I was saying...err...Forget it. Never mind what I said. It's stupid."

"But I wanna know! Tell me! Please, Harry?" She jumped in circles around him as they kept walking towards the Green House.

"No. I told you, it's stupid," he said. "You don't want to hear it."

"Yes I do! Harry, tell me!" she whinned. Then she stopped jumping and walked slowly next to Harry with her arms crossed over her chest. "If you don't wanna tell me, fine!" she told him. "But you are gonna tell me that dream you keep complaining about."

"Okay, fine," said Harry, and he sighed. "In my dream, there was Voldemort, but he didn't look quite...human. And Wormtail was there too. And then...there was a man. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but Voldemort's using this man to get...me."

"Dun dun duuun!! Y'know, the problem with life is that there isn't any backround music. Sorry I'm not really serious right now, but seriously, dude. I think the candy from last night is finally taking effect. Or maybe it was the Fruity Pebbles I are for breakfast. Or the chocolate I hide somewhere in my dorm."

This is what Harry liked so much about Blaise! She could be serious one second and random another second. He's always comfortable with her, because he could tell her anything. Then the question about why Blaise was kind of depressed with him popped into his mind. What a random personality she has, he finally realized.

"Anyway, Harry. I think you should send a owl to Sirius," Blaise said. When they got to the Green House, Blaise went over to Neville and hugged him.

"Guess what? Me and Harry are friends again!" Blaise said as Neville blushed perfect pink as usual.

"Really?" he said. "O-oh, that's great." Again, there was that smile she'd rarely give was on her face. "Hey, c-can I talk to you a-after class...?"

_Why is he stammering?_ thought Blaise, but she smiled again and said, "Yeah, sure, Neville." _He barely stammers when he's around me. Aah, and he needs to stop blushing, it's too cute!_ She stood next to Harry as the Herbology Professor started the lesson with a good-morning. Blaise wasn't a plant freak, like Neville, but she knew a lot of things about Herbology from Neville. Whenever she was stuck on a homework assignment, he'd always be there to help her. Suddenly, she finally realized Neville was always there for her. Whenever she was sad or happy or hyper or ill...bam! He's there. Just like Derik was always there for her. The thought of Derik made Blaise sick once more, and flashbacks came to her. When she looked over at Neville, she thought she saw Derik standing next to him. She blinked and Derik wasn't there anymore. _That's crazy_, she thought. _Derik wasn't there in the first place, so why do I feel like he was?_ She shivered a bit, and Harry noticed.

"Are you cold?" he whispered.

"No," she lied. "I'm fine." When she said that, she thought she had heard Derik's voice then she shivered again. Harry slowly grabbed her hand, and she held it tightly. His heart throbbed happily. Somehow she felt warm and sage as they locked hand with each other, as if they were a couple. They both thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend for a moment, but they had to let go when the Professor told them to put some seed in a flower pot. After class, Blaise told Harry that she needed to ask a few questions to the Professor. Harry believed it and left the Green House.

"Blaise, I have to s-show you something," said Neville, and he lead her outside the Green House into a small field of cherry blossom trees. Blaise gasped.

"Oh, my god! Neville, you planted these?"

"Y-yes. I knew cherry blossoms are your favorite flower, so with the help of some Herbology books, I grew them...just for you." He was blushing again.

"Ohmigod, that's sooo sweet! Thank you!!" She gave him a huge and tight hug. "Dude, no one has done anything like this for me before. These trees are beautiful!"

It took a whole lot of courage for Neville to kiss Blaise, right on the lips. Blaise went wide-eyed, too shock to pull away. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, then Neville pulled away.

"I...I love you, Blaise," he said quietly. "I've always loved you since we were eight. For six years." He was going to kiss her again, but she stepped back, still dumb struck.

"...No...Don't..." She couldn't get the right words to come out of her mouth. "N-Neville, I-I love you too, b-but not like t-that. I-I'm sorry." She quickly walked away, her face blushing red. _Did that really happen just now? Neville, my best friend, the shyest guy I know, kissed me?! _

_What was he suppose to do? He loves you like crazy_, said a familiar voice in her head. _I love you, too. I would've kissed you, but the last time I saw you was when you were eight. I'm so happy to see you again, Blaise. You're more beautiful than ever. _

Derik! The voice inside her head is Derik's voice!

_Derik, oh my god, is it really you? _

_Yes. Yes, it is, Blaise.  
_

_B-but how...?  
_

_To tell you the truth, I have no idea._ He laughed. Blaise still couldn't believe that she was talking to Derik--in her head. She felt like crying again, but she held back her tears. She hadn't seen her first best friend since that horrible day.

_Aw, please don't cry_, said Derik. _I'm really here, Blaise. Well--I'm really in your head, but you get the idea. Blaise, don't cry! _

"I'm trying not to! I'm sorry, Derik," she said aloud, and she put her hand over her mouth.

_Don't apologize_, Derik chuckled. _You're too cute when you apologize. I love you so much, sooooooooo much. _

Hearing that reminded Blaise of the kiss Neville gave her. Her first kiss. Her first kiss was with Neville! She always thought Harry would be her first kiss. But she also had a feeling that Neville would admit his feelings first.

_I could've been your first kiss_, said Derik. She realized that he was reading her mind.

_Derik, I'm thrilled that you're here, but I don't really like how you're reading my mind. _

"Blaise? You know, you've been out of it for, like, forever." George waved his hand in front of Blaise's face. She blinked. She didn't realize it was lunch already, something that'll help the twins get through the age line Dumbledore put around the Goblet of Fire.

"If I tell you guys somethin', you promise not to tell anyone?" Blaise was holding back her tears again. She looked around, avoiding the twins' eyes, and saw that they were in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. George wrapped his arms around Blaise.

"Of course we promise," he whispered in her ear. Then he looked at his brother. "Right, Fred?"

Fred nodded.

Blaise thought about what to say to them. It was either about Neville kissing her or Derik living in her head. Both news were crazy. Finally, she made her decision.

"Neville kissed me," she said quietly, and George was the first one to react.

"_Whaaaaaaatt?!_ Are you serious?! You're joking! He wasn't too rough on you, right? I'll beat the hell outta that punk! And we all thought he was the shy one! It's always the quiet ones!!"

"George, calm down!" said Blaise as Fred snickered.

_Awwwwwww! George Weasley is worried about you!_ said Derik.

_How did you know his name?_ Blaise asked.

_I can read your mind. Not only your thoughts, but your memories too._ Somehow Derik didn't sound like himself. What happened to the sweet Derik Blaise used to know?

_I'm just trying to be a better person, Blaise_, Derik said.

"Shut up! You're not the Derik I used to know!" Blaise blurted out. "You're worse than the Derik that was alive! Whoever you are, get outta my head!! Go away, I don't wanna hear from you ever again!" She held her head with both hands as she crouched down onto the bathroom floor.

_You know when you get headaches and stuff? Yeah, that was me_, Derik continued. _I've been trying to figure out a way to talk to you. And now I'm here. I've missed you sooo much. _


	6. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **It's deeply unfortunate that _Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to neither Blaise nor Nicole; the series of the awesome books of awesomeness belongs to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. The story, self-inserts, and OCs are the only things that belong to BandNloveschalupas.

**Quick A/N: **Blaise here! Whoot, two chapters uploaded in a row. Yay me! Anyways...Beware of major swear words in the beginning of this chapter! Muahahaha! Now we can't get away with K+ anymore, this fanfic is now rated T. XD

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**_

"You're not him, you're not him. Whoever you are, get outta my head..." Blaise kept mumbling. George held her comfortably, very worried about her. He did not know what really happened. All he knew was that she suddenly had a mind breakdown or something.

Blaise couldn't stand the pain Derik was giving her in her head. She tried thinking of something else, anything but Derik. It only made her head hurt more. She couldn't hear what the twins were saying. All she could hear is her past. Memories, old friends, the Dark Mark. She remembered the mark on Jody's arm. Jody was a Death Eater! She finaly figured it out. Jody didn't want the attention, she was ordered to kill her brother by Voldemort. No wonder the Dark Mark at the world cup looked familiar to Blaise. She's seen that mark on Jody's arm many times, she just never asked about it.

"I killed her parents, so what?" It was a memory Blaise never experienced. She looked around slowly. She was in Derik's room at the orphanage. Derik was sitting legged-crossed on his bed as Jody sat on a wooden chair near the window. "It's not like she'll find out or anythin'. Hell, I don't think she'll even care. They both died by the Dark Lord's orders, and it's my job to fulfull those orders." Jody was the one that was talking. Blaise couldn't believe it. Jody killed her parents? "Since the Dark Lord wants the girl alive until he says so, I can't lay a finger on her. When the Dark Lord says so, I'll beat that stupid girl to death."

"Do you really want to be like our parents were once before?" Derik stared down at his hands, his light brown hair falling over his face.

"Well - it's the only way we can obey their wishes," said Jody.

"What wishes? They didn't leave us a will, they didn't leave us anything. They hated us. Why do you think Mum and Dad killed themselves? They did it because we're a mistake." A few tears streamed down Derik's cheek, and Blaise almost felt bad for him.

"You're just mad 'cause you love that dumbass Blaise," Jody said. Derik lifeted his head to look at her, eyes glowing with sudden rage. Blaise also glared at Jody.

"Say it again," he said angrily.

"Say what? I didn't say anyth - "

"Say it again and you'll wish you never said it."

"Hey, bro. All I said was you're in love with that no-good, scaredy-ass cat, Ms. Cries A Lot About Shit, bitchy Blai - "

_BAM!_

Jody's back hit against the bedroom wall by one of Derik's spells.

"Don't you ever say things like that about Blaise again!!" Then Derik heard crying in the other room down across the hall, he ran out of his room and hurried to the other bedroom. Blaise remembered when she heard the loud noise, and since she was still little and didn't quite understood, she began to cry. The other little girl she was playing dolls with also started crying. So when Derik came into the room he had to comfort the both of them.

"Please don't cry, Blaise," he said softly. The other girl stopped crying and she stumbled to another room. Derik held Blaise tightly. "I don't like it when you cry. Because every time there's tears in your eyes, it makes me very sad." Ever since he said those words, Blaise would try her hardest not to cry when she got hurt or when someone was picking on her. She tried so hard to be brave and strong for Derik. And she still tries.

"Wake up, Blaise," said a voice. It sounded so far away. "Please wake up."

"Jody killed mmy parents!!" Blaise shouted. "Everyone told me my mom died right after I was born, and my dad comitted suicide. I've been living in a big, fat, stupid lie!" She found herself on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Almost everyone she knew were crouded round her. She put her face in her hands, holding back her tears. "You all knew, didn't you?"

"Okay, everyone out," said Madam Promfey. "Let the girl get some rest."

"No." Blaise lifted her head and looked at them. "I don't need rest. I feel much better. Really."

* * *

"You don't mean that Theo!" Nicole said blushing, hand to her cheek in mock embarassment. Theo smiled down at her, laughter in his eyes.

"of course I do, Nicole! You are the prettiest gal in slytherin! It's an embarassment for you to be seen with me!" He looked down at her smiling, "Why aren't you hanging out with everyone's favorite aristocrat, Master Draco Malfoy?" She snickered.

"Why, Master Nott!" She cried out in fake astonishment, "You think yourself not worthy to be in my presence?"

"Of course not, Madame Yasha! For my family is not as high in rank!" he said as they turned a corner, he going to Arithmancy and she going to Potions. She giggled, and looked up, mimicking a classic Draco face with one raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"You're right, get out of my sight." She drawled, laughing at the look on his face. "Just kidding, Theo! I guess this is where we part! See you at lunch!" He waved as he turned a corner and Nicole continued down to the dungeons. She was mentally going over her classes in her head when she sensed someone fall in step with her. "Hey, Draco! Done being an arse?" she said cheerfully. He just scoffed.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever..." he muttered. He was relieved, Nicole always had some sort of calming effect on him. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"So," Nicole said once they were in there seats, early for potions class as expected. "What kind of stuff do you think Uncle Sevy will be teaching us this year?"

"I don't know," Draco said, "Same old stuff, I reckon." They stopped talking when Nicole's 'uncle' and Draco's Godfather sweeped into the room with his usual aura of elegance and superiority. All the Hufflepuffs who had the class with them were looking at the slimy Potions teacher with eyes filled with dread, the Slytherins' eyes lit up with delight. Potions was always a good class for them.

"Ahh, that was kind of pointless..." Nicole said, stretching as they walked out of the potions room for lunch.

"Don't let Uncle Severus hear you say that," Draco said warningly, "He probably lost time washing his face preparing that speech." Nicole snickered. They sat down at the lunch table and began to eat when they and several other classmates at their table froze. Draco gritted his teeth and looked worriedly down at Nicole, who had tears bunching up in her eyes. They both gripped their left forearm where it felt like the skin was being grated off with a a dull cheese grater, Draco couldn't even imagine how the people with official Dark Marks must feel. Instead of Dark Mark temporary stand-ins. He put his arm around Nicole, who was shaking and trying desperately to keep from grabbing her left arm.

He met the others in an old abandoned classroom later after classes wherethey gathered around a seventh year girl who held out a platinum ring shaped like a snake, and they all grabbed a part of her arm when they all flew off. When the portkey landed, Draco lifted his arm from Nicole's waist where it gripped her protectively. All of them visibly sighing in relief. They all pulled out their mini-cloaks and masks out of their pockets and enlarged them to their regular size. Once they were dressed accordingly, they all walked over to their section of the ring around Nicole's father.

"Gentleman," Robert Yasha called out, "ladies," he nodded his head in acknowledgement towards them. "As you all know, the Dark Lord has been planning something for quite a while now." He closed his eyes and bowed his head with a small smile on his lips as he waited for the cheers to quiet down as the thousands of Death Eaters yelled their praise for their all-powerful master. Once they were silent once more, he began his speech once again. "It has been announced that said plan will be put into action on the evening of the third task of the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts!" He drawled, looking around at all of his fellow followers. "Only a select few will be permitted to view this serious and historical event on the night it is played out," he scanned the crowd, daring any of them to protest, "And the Dark Lord will also be permitting three of our underage brethren to witness it also."

Nicole and Draco's eyes widened, it would be a tremendous honour to be chosen to view an important event such as this. All of the Hogwarts students there looked on hopefully for the verdict.

"The pledges selected are Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and, to my delight, Nicole Yasha." The crowds erupted in cheers for the evil-minions-in-training. Theo looked relieved at this revelation, Draco just smirked, and Nicole just stood there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. The crowd was silenced as Nicole's father raised his hand to quiet them. "All three of them were selected for showing outstanding potential in the Dark Arts. Draco excelled in Curses and Hexes, Theodore was at the top of his physical training group, and Nicole exceeded even most experienced followers in Dark Potions. In addition to this great honour, all three will be awarded with recieving their Dark Marks this very night!"

All three of them were shocked now, no one had ever been initiated this early before. They would be in the history books when the Dark Lord takes out Potter and his friends! They had to be the youngest people initiated ever! Nicole looked at Draco and Theo with wide eyes, Draco's smirk grew larger, and Theo's face had broken out in a grin. She, however, just stood there. This wasn't fair! She hadn't expected this! It wasn't supposed to happen for another 4 years! Nicole had always had doubts about whether she wanted to become a Death Eater or not, and thought she had another couple of years to think out her decision. Now, it was being forced on her! She let out a whimper and Draco looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he said, "This is a great honour!" He smiled down at her and she forced a small smile on her face. She could do this, Draco was with her. But why did she feel so...wrong?

"It's nothing! Just worried a little about the pain." She chirped in a nervous voice. Draco frowned, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I forgot about that," he muttered, "Don't worry, it's only temporary pain!" he said with a small smile that made her melt. She could do this, of course she can! The crowds cheers died down and all focus was once again on Nicole's father.

"Now, all three of you step up." They all left the crowd to stand next to him, Nicole looked back at her fellow classmates and noticed Pansy's glare. This was beginning to get a little good. "Now, Theodore, hold out your arm," he instructed and put the tip of his wand on Theo's forearm. She saw Theo set his jaw, preparing himself. She saw her father mutter something and Theo cried out. He dropped to his knees, biting his lip to the point where it bled. This was admirable, older men have been known to scream throughout the ordeal, but Theo only cried out once. After about two minutes he slowly stood up, panting. Draco calmly held out his arm, as if he wasn't about to be in the worst pain in his life. Theo walked over to stand by Nicole he lent down and muttered in her ear.

"Hurts like hell..." She turned a concerned eye towards him, he gave her a smile that instantly calmed her worry. She turned just in time to see her father utter the spell to put the mark on his arm. He clenched his jaw, but otherwise didn't show any pain. Nicole knew he was used to this, his father puts the Cruciatus curse on him periodically. To "prepare" him. Once he quietly walked over to Theo's side, Nicole stepped up. She was ready to take the plunge, she looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"It'll be alright, Coley," he said, using an old nickname for her before he said the spell. Her arm exploded with pain, quickly spreading throughout her entire body. She let out a shriek and collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. She looked up through her tears to see that Theo was holding Draco back from helping her. She wished he wouldn't. Nothing but Draco's arms could snuff out the intense pain that she was going through. Finally, the pain subsided, and she shakily tried to stand up, only to fall back to the floor. She saw Draco rush over to her to pick her up onto her feet and walk her over to the side. She smiled at him through her tears. He was proud of her, she only screamed once in the time she was initiated. They sat down in front of their other classmates and Draco pulled her to him protectively as she stared at the moving tattoo that was now permanently imbedded in her skin.

* * *

Neville walked to his next class after visiting Blaise at the Hospital Wing. He was worried about her, she wasn't quite herself that whole afternoon. Was it because of the kiss? The nervous 'I love you'? Maybe it was. When he thought about his first kiss, he blushed, but a bit of guilt swept over him. He'd always known that his best friend liked Harry, but he couldn't help himself. Neville just had to tell her how felt for about six years. Then he wondered, _Will she talk to me again after what happened?_

He spotted Fred and George in deep conversation round the corner. They looked back at Neville, and George walked towards him.

"Have you heard what happened?" asked George, deep concern and worrieness for Blaise in his eyes.

"What?" said Neville. "About Blaise? No, not really. She was just acting strange the whole day."

George still wanted to jinx him, for kissing his best friend and all. _Just let it go, George_, he thought to himself, and he sighed quietly.

"Rumors are spreading about her," he told Neville.

"Yeah, ever since she dazed out after Herbology," said Fred. "Some people are saying that she has voices in her head."

"Others keep telling their friends that she's mentally ill," George said quietly, but his brother and Neville could hear the anger in his voice.

"Does she know about this?" Neville asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"We have to stop all this rubbish - " said Fred.

" - before Blaise finds out," finished George. "She'll burn down the whole school if people say stuff about her behind her back."

"And how you guys are planning to do that?" Neville asked, and the Weasley twins grinned.

"Just occupy Blaise till after dinner," they both replied at the same time. "Then leave the rest to us."

_Derik..._Blaise leaned back in her desk during Charms, the last class for the day. Harry sat next to her, Ron was sitting behind her on her left, and Hermione sat next to Ron. _Derik, are you still in my head? If you are, I wanna know...why your sister killed my parents. There has to be a reason why Voldemort wanted them dead. _

_Don't say his name_, said Derik.

_What? You gotta prob with me saying Voldemort? It doesn't hurt anybody, does it?_ She started singing to the tune of that old song 'Lollipop.' - _Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldie, Voldie, Voldie, Voldemort! Now, tell me the whole truth, Derik._ She could hear his sigh.

_The only people who could tell you about your parents are...Professor Severus Snape, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Remus J. Lupin, and Sirius Black. They all knew your parents._ All these people Blaise knows knew her parents? _There are others who knew them, like Lily and James Potter_, Derik continued. _But they're...you know...dead._ Harry's parents knew Blaise's parents too?

"This is just too weird," she mumbled to herself, hoping that Harry haven't heard. _Perhpas I'll ask Harry if I can send a letter to his godfather_, she thought as she yawned. After class, she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. She'd always do this whether she was deep in thought or very tired. She had met Sirius before, last year when he broke out of Azkaban. She couldn't believe the Ministry is still after him. It was all Peter Pettigrew's fault.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked, and she got a bit startled.

"Yeah." She sighed, her head back on his shoulder. Maybe she doesn't have to ask Harry, she has her own owl, and she's been secretly sending messages to Sirius with Harry.

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" asked Harry.

"Nah, not right now," Blaise replied, then her stomach growled. Harry chuckled. He grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Blaise.

"Here, I knew you'd be hungry before dinner," said Harry.

"Yay!" She looked at the small box in her hand as they walked down the stairs. "What is it?" Harry chuckled once more.  
"Fred and George made it just recently," he replied. "It's chocolate. Every time you grab a piece, a whole new piece of chocolate appears in the box."

"Really?" Blaise happily opened the red box and grabbed a piece of chocolate, eating it in one bite, then right before her eyes another piece magically appeared in the tiny box. "Yay!! I gotta find the twins and thank 'em." She smiled as she ate the other piece of chocolate.

"The only problem is, the box only has 100 chocolates," Harry said.

"What kind of problem is that?" she said, eating her third piece.

"Er--perhaps you oughta ask the twins yourself."

She sighed. "Fine." But she smiled again as they went into the Great Hall. She spotted Fred and George talking to Jordan. As Harry sat by Ron and Hermione, Blaise quietly walked up to the twins, then she covered Fred's eyes with one hand and George's eyes with the other.

"Blaise," they both said, and made her sit between them. "Like the chocolate?"

"Yeah, thanks, guys. Erm--Harry told me there's a problem or somethin' with these chocolates."

"Oh, yeah. Right," said Fred. "We tried putting 500 chocolate pieces, but - "

" - currently the limit is 100," said George. "But the last sixty-seven chocolates - "

" - Have some unusual side effects."

"Oh. Well - I'm at chocolate number five," said Blaise, "so no worries. So...what happened to the potion we were working on earlier?"

"Potion?" Jordan said.

"Ssshhh, keep quiet," the twins told him and they looked back at Blaise. "It's ready to roll." They both grinned. She couldn't help but grin back.

"So what're calling it?" she asked.

"The Aging Potion, of course," Fred said, his face filled with glee.

George kissed Blaise on the cheek. "You're a genius," he told her. "We've never could've done it without you."

Lee looked at them. "What's this about a Aging Potion?" he asked.

"Talk to the genius here," George said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well--since there's this rule 'bout students who are under seventeen can't enter the Triwizard Tournament," she explained, "I came up with this potion that'll make you older."

"Very clever," said Lee, smiling. "Does it work?"

"We haven't tested it," said Blaise. "But it'll definately work when Fred and George take the fist sips." She looked around at the Gryffindor table, but she couldn't see Neville anywhere. She felt bad just running off from him earlier. She was just so shocked, and that kiss was so sudden. She glanced at Harry, who seem to be staring at Cho Chang again. She frowned.

"See you dudes, later," she said to the twins and went to stand in front of Harry, a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Harry!" she said in a false happy voice.

Harry flushed. "Hey, Blaise." As she faked a smile again, she took a seat between him and Ron. Hermione, who was sitting across from them, quickly glanced at Cho then back at Blaise and Harry. _Perhaps I ought to have a girl-to-girl talk with Blaise_, Hermione thought to herself as she, Ron, and Harry watched Blaise stuff her face. They've never seen her eat like that before, except when she and Ron have a race. Harry sighed, regretted that he was in La La Land with Cho, so he wrapped an arm around Blaise and whispered something in her ear.

"After dinner, come to the lake with me." Those words sent a chill down Blaise's spine, and she felt herself blushing. She and Harry ignored the begs coming from Ron, obviously wanting to know what's up. Blaise looked at the Slytherin table, hoping she could spot Nicole and give her some kind of sign so they can meet in the library when everyone's asleep. She just had to tell her best friend about everything that happened that day.

* * *

Nicole stared down at her arm where a concealing charm hid her Mark, as if in a daze. Everyone was proud of her for it, she hadn't seen her dad that happy for years! Not since her brother was born. Everybody expected so much from her! She'd become the most popular girl in Slytherin house in a night! But why did she feel as though she had made the worst decision of her life? She felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see Theo smiling down at her, she smiled back and shook herself out of her daze to see Blaise was looking at her from across the Hall. She immediately looked down. Blaise didn't know about the mark. And she never would, Draco would make sure of that. Nicole lifted her head and gave her an apologetic smile. Draco was right, now that they were full-fledged death eaters they needed to be more careful. She quickly controlled her face into a glare at Blaise, and then turned to talk to a cheerful Theo.

Draco noticed Nicole and the Gryffindor girl's little exchange and smirked, finally she was coming to her senses. He always knew she was smart. He trained his focus away from the girl's table and onto Nicole, she was attempting to have a conversation with Theo. But he could see she was getting annoyed at Zabini who kept interrupting her, begging for attention. He glared, now that Nicole was the new "Queen of Slytherin," Zabini wouldn't leave her alone.

"Just go with me to Hogsmeade just this once Nicole! Please?" He pleaded, making his eyes look wide and innocent. Nicole kept a cheerful expression, but you could tell that she was getting irritated.

"I'm real sorry, Blaise, but I'm...umm...busy that day..." He looked heartbroken, "...But I can be busy some other day! I'll go with you Blaise!" she said quickly and he smiled happily.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at noon!" he said before he scurried off to do Merlin knows what. Nicole sighed and Theo chuckled.

"You just can't say no to anyone,huh?" he said, and she just sighed again. She looked towards Draco, he looked murderous, she decided it was best not to bother him.

"C'mon, Theo, Draco, let's go to Charms."

After classes, Nicole and Draco found themselves to be stalked by Crabbe and Goyle. Sure, Draco was used to it, but Nicole was thoroughly creeped out. "Draco," she said quietly,"is there any way to get them to leave us alone?" He shook his head and just continued to read the Prophet. They lined up to go to dinner at the entrance hall when Draco suddenly sported a large smirk on his face. She looked over at the paper and groaned, here we go again.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" He yelled and waved his paper at them. Nicole watched as the "Golden Trio" and Blaise turned to look at him. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"What?" said Ron shortly, Blaise glared at them. Nicole glared right back.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" He said and pulled open the paper and yelled to everyone, "Listen to this!" He began reading the paper, it was something about dustbins and muggle "policemen." Nicole giggled when Draco said Arthur Weasley's name. They'd got it wrong! Blaise glared at her, but she still kept laughing. Draco looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" He crowed, and Nicole burst into laughter. She looked around to see that they had the attention of the whole entrance hall now, Draco straightened the paper and read on. Something about dustbins and Moody. Once he was finished, he called out. "And there's a picture, Weasley!" He flipped the page over and held it up, "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of wieght, couldn't she?"

Nicole could see now that Ron was shaking in fury, everyone was staring at him. Keep giggling, Nicole, she kept telling yourself. Good little Death Eater.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Scarhead said. "C'mon, Ron..." Draco sneered.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" he sneered, "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" Nicole started laughing again, this was better than the usual banter!

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he, Hermione, and Blaise had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" _Uh-oh_, Nicole thought, she stopped laughing. Draco turned slightly pink, you don't mess with his mother.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." He growled. Uh-oh...

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Potter, turning away. Before Nicole could do anything about it, Draco had whipped out his arm and yelled out a spell.

_BANG!_

People started screaming. Draco's spell barely grazed his cheek, he went to grab his wand but a second bang roared throught the hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Everyone turned to see Professor Moody limping donw the marble staircase. His wand was out and pointing at an adorable snow white ferret that was shivering on the stone-flagged floor exactly where Draco had been standing. Nicole started laughing hysterically. All was silent in the Hall but for Nicole's hysterical laughter and the sound of Moody walking. Nobody moved except them. Moody turned to look at Potter - at least the normal eye was looking at him; the other one was pointing into the back of his head. "Did he get you?" He growled. His voice was low and gravelly. Nicole had stopped, letting out a giggle or two here and there.

"No," Harry said, "missed." Nicole was watching their conversation when Moody suddenly shouted, "LEAVE IT!" Stupid Potter looked confused.

"Leave - what?"

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the adorable white ferret that was Draco. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and sould see out of the back of his head. Moody started to limp toward Nicole, Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a little terrified squeak and took off, streaking towards the dungeons. Nicole was about to chase after him. "I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, an dthen bounced upward once more. Nicole gave a terrified yell, Draco!

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Moody growled as the ferret that was Draco bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. Nicole was frantically yelling, telling Moody to stop. "Stinkin, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew throught the air, it's legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as Draco hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice, Nicole turned towards it and was relieved for the first time in her life to see Professor McGonagall comeing down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air. Nicole pleaded at her with her eyes to stop him.

"Teaching," said Moody, and Nicole decided she hated him.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms. Nicole sighed in relief.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. Nicole ran over to him, filled with relief. She didn't pay attention to what her Professors were saying, and focused on Draco.

"Are you alright?" she asked, he looked furious and humiliated.

"Fine." he snapped, looking up at Moody who was staring at him with great dislike. Draco's pale grey eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, and muttered, looking malevolently up at Moody.

"Ooh, if my father doesn't get him first.." Apparently, all Moody heard was "my father."

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy...You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me...Now, your head of house'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Draco resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape...Come on, you..." And he seized Draco's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. Nicole glanced back at a hysterical Blaise and her friends and then ran after them.


	7. Taste of Ink

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **If _Harry Potter_ belonged to us, the whole serious would come out very, VERY different. And perhaps more awesome. But Rowling did an awesome job with the books, so whatever, BandN got this fanfiction. :P XD

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**Taste of Ink**_

"That was sooo funny!" Blaise said loudly as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table. "I mean - did you see Malfoy's face? Ha! I'll never forget this day!" _Surely you won't_, said Derik.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly.

"Why not?" said Blaise and Hermione.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," replied Ron. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

Blaise, Harry, and Hermione laughed. Blaise looked around. No Neville. Now she was worried.

"Erm--I'll be back, guys," she said, and she hurried out of the Great Hall. Dodging Filch, she walked out of the double doors and head towards the Greenhouse, figuring Neville was hanging round there. On her way, the images of how Nicole just glared at her and laughed at Draco's stupid jokes. It's just so...abnormal of Nicole Yasha! Best friends since their first year, and Blaise knew that really wasn't her best friend since their first year! _Something's up_, she thought. _Something happened to her...she just doesn't wanna tell me..._

_"Really, I heard Nicole saying 'I swear on my mark!' No doubt she's a Death Eater."_ Those words that came out of Fred's mouth stuck to Blaise like paper and glue. _What if Nicole really is a Death Eater?_

"Well--whether if she's a Death Eater or not," Blaise muttered to herself, "she's still my best friend. Nothing's gonna change that."

"What are you mumbling about?" She found herself in the cherry blossom field, and Neville stood behind her. Startled, she turned around, blushing.

"Nothing," she replied quietly. "Anyway. Neville, why you're out here? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. And, I just like being here."

She sighed lightly, and automatically she hugged Neville tightly.

"I'm sorry, Neville." She sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Sorry about what?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know what I'm sorry for!" said Blaise. "I'll make it up to you...We can go to Hogsmeade...t-together as a-a date, this weekend."

"Y-you don't have to do that," Neville said, blushing a bit.

"Yes, I do!" Blaise broke the hug and pointed at the cherry blossom trees, "You planted all these for me! You also gave me my first ki--" She stopped, her cheeks blushing as her eyes became watery. "Look, I do like you, Neville. I like you a lot, dude. But-but--"

"You love Harry," Neville finsiehd. "I know." He tried to hide his heartbroken look.

"But I really do wanna take you to Hogsmeade. I also hate seeing you like that, and-and I don't wanna feel guilty anymore." _When will I stop crying over stupid things?! _she thought miserably.

"Fine, we'll go to Hogsmeade together." Neville sighed, he couldn't just say no to the girl he'll always love. Then he grinned. "Only on one condition," he said.

"What? It could be anything, Neville."

"Since it's going to be a date, you have to act like we're a couple. Like, kissing and holding hands and stuff. No acting like we're best friends."

"Deal," said Blaise, smiling a bit. Neville hugged her, then he saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry," said Neville, and Blaise turned around.

"Hi, Harry!" she chirped.

"Hey." Harry looked closely at her. "Are you all right? It looks like you've been crying."

"Oh." She wipped away the dry tears. "I'm fine now. It was nothing, really."

"Okay. Well then, shall we go to the lake?"

"Yeah!"

"You love birds can't go anywhere yet." Fred and Geroge appeared out of nowhere, they stood between Blaise and Harry.

"What? Why?" Blaise said, startled.

"We have to show you something," George replied. "Let's go."

Exchanging nervous and questiong looks, the Weasley twins lead Blaise back to the castle, Harry following closely behind them. Barely anyone left the Great Hall yet. The twins lead Blaise and Harry up the grand staircase to the sixth floor.

"Why so high up, guys?" asked Balise. Then she looked at a bag next to Fred's feet. "What's in there?"

"We just whipped up a new invention a couple of hours ago," said George, picking up the bag and he and his brother untied it, taking out what seem to be a water balloon.

"Water balloons?" Blaise said, raising up an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, very original," she said sarcastically, a playful smile on her lips. She felt so much better than earlier, just hanging with the twins and Harry, being introduced to a "new" prank.

"But these aren't just any ol' balloon," replied Fred, grabbing one himself. "They detect the peope who have..."

"...backstabbed you," finished George slowly. "And they don't explode water, they explode ink."

"Not any ol' ink either," Fred said, "it won't come off till the liars start spreading the truth. The longer they whisper rumors and lies - "

" - the longer they'll have the ink all over them." It took a moment for Blaise to make everything the twins sink in.

"People...People have been talking about me?" she asked with difficulty. "Wha - Why they were spreading rumors about me?"

George looked at her, and it was already painful to him just thinking of everything he'd heard from others. He couldn't believe word could spread, even about someone people barely know. Well - those people are getting payback. He grinned at the thought.

"Don't worry about what stupid people say," he told Blaise, trying to make her feel better. "Just watch them get ink'd." He did it. He made her smile. Then, noises were coming out of the Great Hall as people crowded outside and started walking up the staircase.

"Fire!" Fred shouted, and he started dropping the ink balloons. George dropped them as well, cheering with his brother happily as Blaise and Harry watched the students getting splashed with ink, unaware. Cho Chang was one of them, but Harry didn't see. Screams filled the air, and Blaise felt everyone who gossiped about her behind her back deserve being ink'd. She felt loads better now.

"Uh-oh..." she quietly said. Professor McGonagall ran out of the hall, gasping at the sight. Behind the Professor, Flitwick followed with Dumbledore and Sprout. Blaise looked to her right, and she spotted the caretaker, Filch, running towards them. She panicked. _Tell the twins to run for it! There's no time to panic!_ Hearing that from the Derik in her head sounded like a command, and he didn't had the same voice. It was more like hissing, but Blaise did not have time to panic--or clearly think. So she warned Fred and George about Filch, and with grins on their faces, they nodded and started running as they carried the bag that contained very few ink balloons; and chanted numerous of rubbish songs they had heard from Blaise herself. Confused on who to chase first--the Weasley twins or Blaise and Harry--Filch chased Fred and George since he saw the bag they were carrieing. Blaise took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him down the marble staircase. Ignoring the cries from the Professors and now upset students, they both escaped and ran to the lake, as if they were on the run from dementors, out into the dark and cool night, the Professors failing to capture them. It felt like a brief and tiny adventure, Blaise imagined. It always felt that way when her and the twins get out of trouble every time they pulled a prank on somebody.

The cold air felt nice and fresh. Blaise slipped out of her robes, revealing a white-collard shirt with the Gryffindor crest embeled on the right side of her shirt; her Gryffindor tie hung losely from the collar; her blue jeans had shown as well as her black and white Converse All Stars.

"So...what're we doing here?" she asked, feeling the cool air on her skin.

"Oh, er...just watch the stars," replied Harry.

Knowing that she'll get itchy by laying down on the grass, Blaise dropped her robe on the ground under a tree she used to always hang around during her first year. Then she laid on her back on her black Gryffindor robes. Harry did the same and they watched beyond the leaves swaying lightly on their branches to the bright and very shiny stars in the dark gray sky above them. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Looks like it's gonna rain pretty soon," Blaise said softly, "but the sky's pretty, isn't it?" She wondered if Fred and George got caught yet. _Forget about them for a while_, said Derik. _They're all right. Think about this romantic scence with Harry_.

"Yeah, you are," Harry blurted out, and he blushed as he looked at her. She looked right back at him. "Er--I mean...the sky...you...I-I lo--" Again, he was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. He turned around, and he cursed to himself when he saw who it was...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was definitely in a bad mood. He was just humiliated in front of everyone, and it didn't help that his best friend wouldn't. Stop. Laughing.

"Merlin, Nicole! Shut up!" He snapped, glaring her way. She just kept on giggling, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't help it, Draco! You were just so adorable! You had cute little round ears and these teensy little feet and..." She was cut of by a groan from the boy next to her.

"Will you quit it with the whole cute thing? 'oh! Your little tail! oh! Your little grey eyes!'" He said, speaking in a exagerratingly high-pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that!" She protested, "It's not my fault you were a living yo-yo for a day."

"A what?"

"Muggle thing, I could never get the hang of it. Complicated, all stringy."

"Where'd you learn about it? Your dad would maim you if he heard you talking about some muggle po-po."

"Yo-yo."

"You think I actually care?" He looked at her with an exasperated look on his face, they had reached the doors to the school in perfect unison. Draco pushed open the door and they stepped out to take a walk outside. They headed to walk along the lake, lit by the moon. "So, you never answered my question, where'd you learn about it?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Errr..."

"Was it that girl?" He snapped, looking away from her.

"Yep.."

"She's a MUDBLOOD??" He cried, his attention solely on her.

"N-!" She stopped suddenly, and Draco turned to see what she was looking at. He turned to see Potter and the girl they were just talking about laying under a tree, Nicole paled, and her face pulled into a glare. He noticed that it was a bit forced and that her eyes were squinted a bit as if it pained her to do this, but he put it to the back of his mind to ask her about later. He was about to open his mouth to insult them when Nicole opened hers and, for what appeared to be the first time, took charge. "So, Perfect Potter and the Crazy Gryff, how's it feel, Potter, to find someone more messed up than you?" Draco smirked, but stayed quiet. This was new. The Girl paled and stared up at Nicole with shock written clearly on her face. Nicole avoided her eyes in favor of Potter's, and kept right on talking. "What? Not happy? Is she taking up all your attention?" she put up a little pout, "Awwww, poor Potty!" She bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She then reached over with one hand and ruffled Potter's hair even more. "No attention means no Chang, Potter!" She turned and looked the girl right in the eyes, "Stop stealing all the attention, Crazy!" She tweaked her nose and stood up, glaring again. She pulled on Draco's arm and started walking off, "Come on, Draco, it's too hot out here. Good luck with the whole celebrity-crisis, Potter!" she called back as her and Draco left.

* * *

"I...I..." Blaise could not the right words--or any words for that matter--to come out of her mouth. She just painfully listened to the insults from Nicole, her own best friend! _Well--she shouldn't be your best friend after the way she looked at you, the insults she blabbed about. Is a person like that really your best friend?_ Derik rambled on. Blaise did not tear up, as if she had cried enough, and could not cry no more. Her face didn't show any sadness, just a bit of shock, but she tried to hide it from a very pissed off Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!" he said out loud when Malfoy and Yasha were out of earshot and were back in the castle. "Can you beleive it? Damn Malfoy and that...that psycho girl! Who the hell does she think she is? She used to be quiet and snicker at Malfoy's stupid jokes, but now she thinks she's so high and mighty, the 'new Draco Malfoy, only female'!"

"B-b-but...but..."

"But what, Blaise?" Harry said.

"She's my friend..." she replied, and Harry stared at her.

"You call that a friend?"

"You don't understand! She was never like this! She's not like other Slytherins, Harry. I've been friends with Nicole since our first year here. She...she just acts like that because we don't want anybody to get suspicious."

"...You...You've lied to me. All those excuses were just to meet that Slytherin girl...?" As Harry stood up angrily, Blaise slowly got up also. "So tell me, Blaise, how many people know about your 'friendship' with that psycho traitor? I know I'm not the only person who now knows."

Even more shocked, she hesitated before she answered. "Four people."

"And their names?"

"...Neville, Cedric, Fred, and George."

"I knew it," Harry mumbled. He then glared at his best friend, the liar. "What, you thought I wasn't good enough to keep your damn secret? You couldn't trust me? I trusted you! I-I thought you trusted me too."

"But-but Harry, I do trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth?! All this time you lied to me! Your best friend! I've always tod you the truth! And to think I loved--"

"I hate you, Harry!! Your're barely happy with me, you always start fights, you always yell at me for crap I've never done, and our 'happy alone moments' always lasts two minutes! If you're so keen to grab that slut Cho Chang's attention, why don't you hang out with her, huh? Because we are no longer friends, Harry! And don't you dare crawl back to me like the little pathetic bug you are! End of discussion, and end of this so-called friendship!!" T_hat was bloody brilliant, Blaise!_ Derik cried out happily as Blaise turned her back on Harry and stormed off. _So convincing! You are fit to be a actress. But you need me, of course, to take control of your emotions and movements, and let me do the talking._ When Blaise walked into the Gryffindor common room, she sat near the fire place. Suddenly, she blinked her eyes and shook her head a bit, as if she just shook out of a daze.

"Uh...what happened?" she almost asked herself, apparently she was the only one in the common room. _You gave that wonderful speech to that no good Potter_, said Derik, grinning. _You two are never going to be friends ever again! Isn't that swell? _

"Wha-what? You made me say all those awful things to Harry?! I thought...I kept hearing...things...in my head...Ah, nighty-night...!" She passes out. _Yes, that's right--sleep all you want while your lover is in danger. I'm in charge of you from now on. Muaha! Muahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahah! Gah, choking, not breathing! Gah!_


	8. The Unforgivable Curses

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

_**Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet**_

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to us, as we've told you several times, the books belongs to the oh so wicked J.K. Rowling. This fanfic with its self-inserts and OCs belongs to the oh so wicked us.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**The Unforgivable Curses**_

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions, Derik controlling Blaise's body and mine to make her better at Potions and Divination, and Cho trying to get closer to Harry when she heard about the fight between him and Blaise. When Blaise finally snapped in Potions, she exploded not only her cauldron, but Nicole's and Harry's cauldron too. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville and Blaise detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads. Derike made Blaise to don't mind the odd-looking toads.

As Blaise taught Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails, she overheard Harry and Ron talking about Snape. Ever since the fight, Ron and Hermione stayed away from Blaise for Harry's sake. _You don't deserve friends like those_, Derik said. _They're just like everyone here. But you, you are unique, rare, and better than anyone else._

"Stop brainwashing me," Blaise muttered, and Neville looked at her, concerned.

"Blaise...?"

"What? D-did I say something? Er - nevermind. Let's go." She got up. A bit scared of anything Derik might make her do, she held Neville's hand tightly as they and other fourth year Gryffindors arrived early for their first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not wanting to sit near the Trio, who got the first three chairs in front of the Professor's desk, Blaise and Neville sat in the last two desks in the front right. They all took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden floor protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books the their bags, Blaise looking relieved. She liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's the reading that sometimes kind of bored her.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered. Hearing him calling Harry's name made Blaise's stomach a bit sick, and she frowned to herself.

"Right then," Moody said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Luping about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggwarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylous, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind--very behind--on dealing with curses," said Moody. _Oooh, my favorite! _Derik said happily, obviously trying to annoy Blaise. "So I'm here to bring you up to scatch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark - "

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. 

_Dim-witt_, said Derik.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extrememley apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled. There was something about his smile that Blaise did not like at all, as if she had seen that smile before not too long ago.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said as Ron looked relieved after the smile. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh that startled Blaise a bit, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up again, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, except Blaise, Neville, and a few Slythersins that were sitting on the other side of the classroom. Derik tried to make Blaise raise her hand, but she kept the 'mind control' under control.

"Er," she heard Ron say nervously, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large spiders were scutling around inside it. Blaise leaned back in her seat a little and lightly gripped Neville's arm. It seemed that her and Ron were the only people who hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing--everyone except Moody and Blaise.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

"Years back," he continued , "there were a bit of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, tyring to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting on their own free will.

"The Imperius can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Several hands flew into the air once more, and to Blaise's surprise, Neville also raised his hand. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered informations was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring, and Blaise smiled a small smile at him.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciats Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. Blaise became a bit nervoice, as if she saw that his normal was bloodythirsty.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquires. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio!_"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. The sudden sound of chairs being pushed backwards were caused by Blaise and Ron.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio!_"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and being to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Now sound came from it, but Blaise was sure if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"Stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blaise almost yelled before Hermione even opened her mouth. They were both looking at Neville, his hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio_," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too.

"Right...so you're the Arita I've been hearing about," he said, looking at Blaise. "Why don't you give us a Curse?"

Looking down, Blaise quietly answered, "_Avada Kedavra_, the Killing Curse..." As if hearing the Cruciatus Curse wasn't painful enough for her.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he tapped it and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand and he roared, "_Avada Kedvara!_"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survied it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"Shocker," Blaise muttered sarcastically, trying to get rid of the image of how that spider died. It was only less that a second, and the sight was just terrible. Seeing the Cruciatus Curst hurt her more--it was the Curse she almost had done to Derik. If Derik hadn't said anything, she could've hurt him to death. She held in her tears tightly as Moody spoke again.

"_Avada Kedavra_'s a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it--you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now...those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus--are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills...copy this down..."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curse. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Blaise ignored their awed and happy voices, she stayed next to Neville halfway up the passage. He had the same look on his face when Moody demostrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"It's gonna be okay, Nev," said Blaise a bit sadly, using a very old nickname she used when she and Neville were right, and she oddly had trouble saying 'Neville.' "You're gonna be all right." She hugged Neville, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You - you haven't called me that in f-forever," Neville said. "Very interesting dinner, wasn't it? I mean lesson - what's for eating? Man, I love you, Blaise."

"Nev - "

An odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they both turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. They fell silent, and Blaise saw the Golden Trio watching a few steps below them. Blaise glared at Harry and turned to look at Moody again.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke.

"If he's going, I'm going too," said Blaise in a firm tone. Because I don't trust the likes of you, she added in her head.

"Fine by me, miss," Moody replied, and he lead the way to his office.

"It'll be okay, Nev," Blaise whispered. Neville looked like it wasn't so convincing, so to comfort him, she held his hand along the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Blaise here! Again! Whoa, can't believe I FINALLY uploaded chapters 5 to 7. Sorry if you were waiting for 'em. And I'm gonna have to apologize that you're gonna have to wait once more. Both Nicole and I are sorry for the future delay, Nicole's working on her part of chapter nine, and as soon she types up the chapter she's gonna upload it. Since school is keeping the both of us quite busy, it's gonna be a bit hard to keep writing in the notebook and typing it. It's even harder to continue since we go to different schools. Hope you guys are enjoying the Firey Goblet! Sorry again!


	9. Important Author's Note!

**Important Notice! - January 15, 2009; From Blaise (and a couple special guests!):  
**

Obviously, this isn't part of our story,

this is a really important author's note.

_Nicole and I have decided to completely re-write this fanfic. _

Yeah, you heard me.

But this is good news!

Our new version of this fic will be far, far better than this...hopefully.

We apologize if you actually like this version of our fic,

but both me and Nicole wanna improve this story a lot.

And since it's been a year or two (already?!),

our writing has greatly improved.

So this version of _Harry Potter and the Firey Goblet _will stay up

until we finish the new version of it (or at least done with _at least _half).

We apologize for those who waited for this story to be updated since _last_...January(?!)

But this story will come back bigger and better!

Harry: ...What d'you mean by "bigger"?

...Longer chapters...? :3

Ron: Ugh, but your chapters are long enough. I dun like reading so much.

Too bad, Won-Won!

Ron: Don't call me that...

Harry: -snickers-

:D Until then,

"Balls!" - Dr. Horrible from _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_.

Yours sincerely,

_BandNloveschalupas_


End file.
